The Ugly Twin (INA vers)
by cicimotLee
Summary: Taemin dan Jongin itu kembar yang memiliki kemiripan wajah namun kehidupan yang sangat berbeda. Taemin memiliki segalanya sedangkan Jongin tidak. Teman, ketenaran dan nilai. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Oh Sehun yang ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Taemin malah tidak sengaja menyatakannya pada Jongin? Akahkah ia mencintainya? Atau menyakitinya? HunKai/ SeKai EXO and DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Ugly Twin (Ina Vers)**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin**

 **Park Chanyeol, etc.**

 **Author : Fanfic by Fallenenigma**

 **Translated by cicimotLee**

 **Genre : Angst, family, hurt**

 ** _Halloaaaa, kembali lagi dengan saya cicimot ^^ kali ini saya bawa ff baru tapi ini bukan punya saya hehe, ini punya ka Fallen (muachh muachhh) fanfic ini di posting di asianfanfiction dalam bahasa inggris (yaiyalah)._**

 ** _Saya udah dapat izin untuk translate fanfic ini dan huhu saya baru bisa posting ini sekarang, padahal udah lama dapet izin, thank you so much buat ka Fall yang baikkkk banget sama saya muach muach. Dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam pen-translatetan saya._**

 ** _Oh iya, sebenernya fict ini ada 51 chapter dalam bahasa inggris, (yakin deh kalian pernah baca) tapi saya akan buat jadi sepadat mungkin tanpa menghilangkan scene tentunya wkwk._**

 ** _Jika kalian ingin memuji silahkan puji ka Fall hehe, tapi jangan lupa review yah karena saya juga butuh pendapat dengan cara mentranslate saya hihi._**

 ** _Do not copas!_**

 ** _Okay udah deh curhat nya, chek this out!_**

 ** _Sorry for typos and happy reading!_**

 **…** **.**

 **Chapter 1 : That Feeling**

 _Kenapa dia?_

 _Kenapa harus selalu dia?_

 _Kenapa bukan aku?_

 _Kenapa tidak pernah menjadi…_

 _…_ _aku…?_

 **SeKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Kim melirik jam dinding, ini sudah pukul 6.36 pagi. Ia menaruh kembali piring yang berisi sarapan mereka dan menghela nafas berat.

"Taemin-ah?"

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat almond menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ibu "Iya, bu?"

"Bangunkan Jongin!" ucap Nyonya Kim. Tangannya dengan cekatan menuangkan susu kedalam gelas yang kosong. "Aku bertaruh, dia pasti masih tidur. Ini sudah hampir waktunya berangkat sekolah, kenapa dia belum juga bangun? Dasar anak malas"

"Ya, bu" Taemin menurut dan berdiri. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar adik kembarnya di lantai dua.

"Anak itu sangat menyusahkan. Tidak seharusnya ia meminta pisah kamar dengan Taemin. Kau lihat, dia tidak bisa bangun cepat tanpa Taemin! Mereka akan terlambat lagi hari ini!"Nyonya Kim menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan turuti permintaan Jongin lagi nanti" Tuan Kim berucap tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca "Dia selalu meminta permintaan yang aneh akhir-akhir ini"

Nyonya Kim hanya menghela nafas, lagi.

Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa seperti Taemin, yang selalu tenang dan penurut?

Ini sudah sekitar tiga bulan sejak Jongin meminta Nyonya Kim untuk berpisah kamar dengan Taemin dan Taemin masih belum mengerti apa alasannya. Jongin bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun pagi. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir ini adalah pilihan yang tepat dengan tidur di kamar yang lain? Apa Taemin terlalu banyak mengiggau hingga membangunkannya? Atau apakah ini karena, Zico?

Taemin sangat penasaran akan jawabannya.

Taemin membuka pintu kamar kembarannya dan ia mampu melihat adiknya itu masih tertidur nyenyak di balik selimut tebalnya. Adiknya tidak memperlihatkan pertanda akan segera bangun. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Hey, Jongin-ah" Taemin mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya dengan pelan.

"Hey, bangun. Ibu memanggilmu, kau harus segera mandi sekarang, atau ibu akan datang ke kamarmu dan menendangmu"

Jongin mengerang dan bergerak pelan. Ia membuka pelan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya lagi di balik selimut saat ia melihat wajah Taemin.

"Hey, hey. Aku serius Jongin! Bangun. Sekarang!" Taemin menarik selimut kembarannya dan Jongin malah mengerang semakin keras.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun! Tinggalkan aku sendiri" Jongin mendorong Taemin menjauh darinya, berharap ia akan segera menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku harus memastikanmu masuk kamar mandi dengan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kita terlambat lagi hari ini, karena kau pasti akan kembali tidur jika aku keluar dari kamarmu!"

Jongin mengerang keras dan mengucek kuat matanya yang terasa lelah.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau mau aku memanggil ibu? Atau ayah?"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menegakan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Taemin yang sudah berpakaian kasual, enak di lihat dan akan menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Wanginya seperti bunga, rambut almond panjangnya diikat dengan ikatan sederhana seperti ekor kuda, dan bola mata hazelnya menatap permata hitam Jongin dalam-dalam.

Kenapa ia bisa sangat mempesona?

"JONGIN-AH!"

Jongin terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"BANGUN!"

"Dia sudah bangun, bu! Dia sedang mandi sekarang!" Taemin membalas berteriak dan mencoba menarik kembarannya itu untuk segera bangun, lalu mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin menatap kosong pada saudaranya itu. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mencoba terlihat baik di depan ayah dan ibunya dengan melindunginya seperti tadi?

Wow

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat mandi sekarang, Jongin!" Taemin menggeram, dengan sedikit rasa khawatir. "Ayo cepat dan turunlah ke bawah untuk sarapnmu!"

Jongin memperhatikan selagi Taemin keluar dari dalam kamarnya, menuju tangga. Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin melangkah ke arah shnower dan mulai menyalakan airnya hingga mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada kaca. Matanya memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di mulai dari… Hidung…. Bibir… Wajah… Tubuh…

Mengapa ia tidak bisa terlihat seperti Taemin?

Taemin memiliki hidung yang mancung… Wajah yang mungil… Kulit putih pucat… Dan tubuhnya yang V-Line…

Sedangkan Jongin?

Ugh.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dan mematikan shower. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai bajunya dengan serampangan.

Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim telah selesai dengan sarapan mereka, sekarang tinggal Taemin yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Yang lebih tua tetap menunggu Jongin dengan sabar untuk segera sarapan, setidaknya mereka akan makan di waktu yang sama dan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan memarahi Jongin karena kelambatannya itu.

"Jongin! Cepat kemari dan sarapan! Taemin sudah lama menunggumu" Nyonya Kim mengomeli Jongin.

Jongin menatap Taemin…

Mencoba jadi pahlawannya seperti biasa, huh?

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebrang sang kaka dan segera berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Aku bisa stress karenamu, Jongin-ah. Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Taemin? Bangun pagi, apa saja yang kau lakukan semalaman? Bermain games?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tetap mengunyah pancake nya dengan pelan.

Tidak, ia tidak bermain games sama sekali. Ia hanya melalui malam harinya dengan menuliskan semua isi hatinya dalam blog pribadi miliknya.

Tentang seberapa benci dirinya yang selalu di bandingkan dengan kaka kembarnya.

Jongin makan dengan tenang, dan juga mendengarkan ceramah panjang ibu nya.

Jongin menghela nafas, kedua orang tuanya selalu saja memarahinya apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Ibu, bisakah kau ambilkan aku madu?" Taemin meminta dengan lembut, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ibu nya agar wanita itu bisa berhenti memarahi Jongin.

"Jongin, ambil itu!" Nyonya Kim memerintah "Madunya berada di sebelahmu, berikan pada Taemin. Jangan hanya menuangkan madu untukmu sendiri. Kakak mu belum memakan sarapannya sama sekali itu semua karena dia menunggumu"

Oops.

Taemin malah semakin menambah Ibu nya emosi.

Jongin merasakan tenggorokannya mengering.

 _Damn you Taemin._

Selamat, kau sudah menjadi anak yang sempurna bagi Ibu dan Ayah lagi dan lagi.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taemin dan Jongin berjalan kearah kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Bye, Jongin-ah!" Taemin dengan senang melambaikan tagannya.

Jongin tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri, meninggalkan Taemin yang berdiri sendiri.

Senyuman Taemin menghilang saat ia melihat sang adik berlalu begitu saja menjauhinya. Jongin sudah lama menjauhinya. Adiknya itu bahkan tidak mau membalas percakapan pendeknya dengan Taemin.

Apa ini semua karena Zico _hyung_?

Oh, ayolah. Ini bukan salah Taemin yang membuat Zico jatuh cinta padanya seperti itu, benar kan? Ia bahkan tidak tau jika Jongin juga menyukai lelaki itu dulu.

Jongin sangat tertutup sampai ia tidak pernah memberi tau siapapun akan perasaannya. Jika saja Taemin tau yang sebenarnya, ia tidak akan menerima pernyataan Zico begitu saja.

Anyway, banyak sekali lelaki _hot_ yang mengincarnya.

"Perlakuan yang dingin" Key, sahabat Taemin sejak Junior High School, berkomentar "Apa dia masih marah padamu?"

"Mungkin" Taemin menghembuskan nafas.

"Oh ayolah. Ini bahkan bukan salahmu. Jika Jongin menyukai _sunbae_ kalian itu, dia seharusnya memberitahu seseorang… well, setidaknya memberitaumu" Key menggelengkan kepalanya "Adikmu sangat kekanakan. Dia harus berhenti bersikap seperti itu"

Taemin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mempoutkan kecil bibirnya.

"Sekarang, ayo masuk kelas! Biarkan saja Jongin" Key menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik Taemin pergi dari sana.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di samping teman baiknya, Kyungsoo. Well, sebenarnya bukan teman dekat. Kyungsoo itu sangat pendiam ; sangat pendiam hingga orang lain menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya karena tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

Karena itulah Jongin memilih berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Karena ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berteman dengan yang lain.

Semua orang telah pergi. Hanya Kyungsoo lah yang tersisa.

Keduanya duduk dengan keheningan yang melanda –mereka berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain-.

Kyungsoo tetap memusatkan arah matanya pada buku sedangkan Jongin… ia hanya menaruh kepalanya diatas tangannya yang terlipat, berpura-pura untuk tidur.

"Oh my God, Taemin menerima permintaan pertemananku di instagram dan dia juga memfollow akun ku"

Jongin bisa mendengar seorang teman sekelasnya, Naeun memekik dengan bahagia.

"Sungguh? Aww, lihat Naeun! Dia tersipu!"

"Apa kau sangat bahagia, Naeun-ah?" seorang gadis tertawa.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan follow darinya? Ku kira dia tidak akan pernah memfollow orang lain"

"Kemarin aku bersama dengannya di kelas bahasa Inggris" Naeun berkata dengan wajah menerawang "Ku pikir dia tidak akan mengenaliku, tapi dia mengenaliku! Aww"

"Aku jadi iri" gadis lainnya mengerang tertahan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku berkenalan dengannya?"

Jongin memilih untuk berhenti mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Hatinya sakit.

Mengapa selalu saja Taemin?

Semua orang menyukai Taemin.

Bukankah Taemin itu kembarannya?

Oh benar, Jongin adalah kembaran yang buruk.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas berat sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merasa matanya memanas dan air matanya mendesak untuk keluar.

Ia berjalan pergi menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya. Air matanya dengan perlahan mengalir jatuh ke pipinya, ia tidak mampu mengendalikan isakan tertahannya.

Jongin kira ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

Ia kira ia akan terbebas dari bayangan Taemin.

Tapi semua itu salah.

Jongin masih merasa tersakiti saat dirinya selalu di bandingkan dengan kaka kembarnya. Ia selalu kalah, selalu menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang menerima segala cemoohan.

Selamanya, ia akan selalu menjadi bayangan Taemin.

Jongin mengeluarkan isakannya beberapa kali sebelum ia mengeringkan matanya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Oh darn_ , setelah ini matanya pasti akan terlihat bengkak dan merah. Baiklah ia tidak akan mengikuti kelas pertamanya.

Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Bell berbunyi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jongin yakin tidak ada suara yang terdengar di sekitar toilet. Lalu ia berjalan keluar (dari bilik toilet) untuk melihat dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Gosh, ia terlihat berantakan. Jongin menghela nafas dan menunduk untuk menyalakan air dan membasuh wajahnya dengan cairan dingin itu. Berharap hal itu akan menghilangkan mata bengkaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa tubuhnya melemah. Kakinya terasa gemetar dan ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Rasa ini datang lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering merasa mudah sekali lelah, dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

Jongin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya ketika ia mampu mendengar detakan jantungnya oleh kedua telinganya. Jongin menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dari serangan panik yang tiba-tiba.

 ** _Cklik_**

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi.

"Kau berkeringat dan basah! Tunggu!" lelaki itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan berjongkok, mengusapkan kain itu ke seluruh permukaan wajah Jongin. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mau aku membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?"

Jongin meragu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki blonde tinggi itu menggapai lengan Jongin dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Ia lalu menuntun Jongin menuju ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan lelaki tan itu di atas tempat tidur disana.

"Aku akan memanggil perawat, okay? Tetaplah disini" lelaki itu berkata dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongin menatap pintu yang tertutup itu sejenak. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Seorang wanita tinggi dengan rambut cokelat memasuki ruangan. Ia memakai jaket praktek dokter dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Hei, ada yang salah denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak…" Jongin menjawab dengan gugup "Aku… aku hanya butuh aspirin…"

Doket muda dengan name tag 'Boa' itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah menuju rak untuk mencari aspirin. Jongin merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak normal. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik pada sebuah sapu tangan.

Oh! Lelaki itu meninggalkan sapu tangan miliknya!

Jongin dengan gerakan pelan mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengamatinya perlahan.

Benda itu sangat bagus, dengan warna biru yang sederhana. Pandangan Jongin lalu menemukan sebuah nama yang di rajut dengan sangat cantik di pinggir sebelah kanan sapu tangan tersebut.

 _Oh Sehun._ Apa itu namanya?

Jongin merasa pipinya memerah saat ia mengingat bagaimana cara lelaki blonde itu menatapnya khawatir. Hal itu menghantarkan rasa getaran pada perutnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ada orang lain menatapnya dengan penuh rasa peduli dan juga cinta selain Taemin dan sahabat baiknya, Chanyeol.

" _Haksaeng-ah_?" Boa bertanya dengan tangan mengulurkan dua pil aspirin. "Ini obatmu. Minum ini dan beristirahat lah"

Jongin mengangguk dan meminum pilnya. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil terus bermain dengan sapu tangan itu.

Jongin tidak sabar untuk segera memberitau Chanyeol akan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe maaf ya kalo translate nya rada aneh huhu aku baru pertama kali translate fict jadi mohon maklum ^^ makasih yang udah baca dan review, ka fall pasti seneng kalo kalian juga seneng :D chapter depan doakan semoga bisa translate dua chapter hehe. See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ugly Twin**

 **By : Fallenenigma**

 **Translated by : CicimotLee**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sorry for typos and Happy reading…**

 ** _Flutter_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masih sedang menunggu di sebuah Café dengan sepiring _Cheesecake_ tersaji di depannya. Lelaki blonde itu melirik jam tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terlambat.

Jongin mengambil garpu yang tersedia untuk menusuk _cheesecake_ nya, ia membuka bibirnya dan memasukan _cheesecake_ itu kedalam mulutnya.

Hmmm…

Rasanya enak, meleleh dengan begitu lembut. Teksture nya sangat lembut ketika kue itu menyentuh lidahnya dan wangi yang manis khas dari keju berkualitas tinggi memenuhi indra penciuman Jongin.

"Hmmm… rasanya enak sekali" Jongin menghembuskan nafas dengan tangan menyendok kembali _cheesecake_ nya menggunakan garpu. "Ini tidak terlalu sulit… teksturnya lembut, _Cheesecake_ Jepang, hmmm. Ku rasa aku bisa membuatnya"

Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kecilnya hingga seseorang datang dan duduk tepat pada sofa di depannya. Jongin mendongak dan melihat Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hey, kau sangat lambat"

Chanyeol terkekeh saat ia melihat poutan kecil di wajah Jongin "Maaf, maaf. Aku punya urusan penting yang harus ku diskusikan dengan temanku, Minah. Kau ingat? Seseorang yang membangun kedai bubble tea di dekat rumahku"

"Oh ya, aku ingat!" Jongin menyatukan kedua tangannya "Aku belum pernah datang ke tempat itu sebelumnya. Kau berjanji akan mengajakku kesana! Aku sudah lama menunggu"

"Oh ya, kau benar" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh "Aku akan mengajakmu lain kali. Minggu depan, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah!" Jongin mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Jadi, apa ini?" Chanyeol merebut garpu Jongin dan mengambil beberapa potong _cheesecake_ "Hmmm… rasanya sangat enak"

"Akan lebih bagus lagi jika mereka mengovennya sedikit lebih lama" Jongin menghela "Rasanya enak, sangat enak. Tapi jika mereka mengovennya dua menit lebih lama, rasanya pasti akan sangat menakjubkan"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menaruh siku kanannya di atas meja, menatap penuh cinta ke arah wajah Jongin. "Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat saat membahas soal kue"

Jongin menyeringai "Karena aku menyukainya. Dan kurasa, aku bisa saja membahas soal kue selama mungkin yang aku bisa"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bicara soal itu dan buatkan aku kue yang seperti ini?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, menggoda. "Tiramisu yang kau buat untukku waktu itu sangat enak, dan berat badanku bertambah beberapa kilo setelah aku menghabiskan semua kuenya"

"Ah, kau sudah mengabiskan semuanya?" Jongin terdengar kaget sebelum ia tertawa kecil "Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pandangan yang menerawang keseluruhan wajah penuh senyum Jongin. Anak itu akan sangat indah saat ia tersenyum seperti ini, terlihat bebas dan bahagia.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa untuk memberitaumu sesuatu" Jongin berseru, ia terlihat bersemangat.

"Hm, apa?" Chanyeol menegakan duduknya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan Jongin katakan

"Kau tau? Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki…"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. Seorang lelaki?

"Ahhh, apa yang harus ku katakan padamu…" Jongin merengek, dengan pipi memerah sempurna. Tangannya menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan rasa malu "Dia terlihat menarik. Tinggi, tampan dengan tubuh yang kurus"

Chanyeol mendengus tidak nyaman saat Jongin mulai memberinya gambaran tentang kesempurnaan yang di miliki oleh lelaki yang ia temui.

"… dia sangat lembut, perhatian dan…" Jongin menghela "… sempurna."

"Woah, aku penasaran akan siapa lelaki menganggumkan itu?" Chanyeol berpura-pura antusias dengan nada suara yang penuh ketertarikan. Ia mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya yang terlihat bodoh "Apa dia di tingkat yang sama denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tau" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia hanya tau beberapa siswa saja di tingkat yang sama dengannya, mengingat ia tidak bisa bersosilisasi dengan baik dan mampu mendapatkan banyak teman hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengeluarkan kekehan kecilnya lagi "Well… lelaki itu pasti sangat keren. Hmmm, Jongin-ah… menurutmu kue apa yang paling enak disini? Aku lapar"

Jongin mengembangkan senyuman kecil kemudian mengambil buku menu dan menunjuk pada _Oreo millecrepes_ "Bagaimana dengan ini? Rasanya sangat lezat, seperti di surga"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan menepuk pelan kepala Jongin "Pesankan untukku"

Setelah itu, keduanya hanya berbincang-bincang. Jongin menjadi sangat berbeda di depan Chanyeol. Ia bisa menceritakan apapun, ia mengembangkan banyak ekspresi, dan ia sangat terbuka.

Tapi hanya di depan Chanyeol.

Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa spesial.

Chanyeol tau jika cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan suatu hari, ia akhirnya pasti akan menyerah pada Jongin.

Ya, suatu hari.

Chanyeol berharap hari itu tidak akan pernah ada.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa para junior sudah datang?" Sehun bertanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, sekarang mereka semua sedang di dalam studio dance dan Hyukjae _hyung_ akan menjadi juri untuk seleksi anggota tim dance kita yang baru"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kedalam studio dance bersama temannya, Yixing.

Disana terdapat 20 siswa yang tengah berdiri, berbaris rapi. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat tegang dan gugup, namun yang lainnya terlihat bersemangat dan percaya diri.

"Nomor satu, silahkan" Hyukjae memanggil dengan tatapan mengarah pada seluruh junior. Mata tajamnya menelisik wajah para junior satu persatu. Siapakah yang akan menjadi anggota baru tim dance mereka? Hyukjae jadi penasaran.

Yang pertama adalah seorang lelaki dengan wajah seperti boneka, namanya Minwoo. Sehun hanya memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Lelaki itu terlihat imut" Yixing berkata penuh semangat dengan wajah yang menunjukan ketertarikan "Hei, Sehun lihat dia! Dia sangat menakjubkan"

Sehun hanya mengangguk ringan sambil tetap memperhatikan wajah-wajah para junior. Disana ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan topi kebesaran, rambutnya merah… terlihat cukup keren tapi tidak begitu mahir dalam dance. Lalu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke anggota lain dan saat itu juga, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ia melihat wajah yang tidak asing, seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang sewarna almond terikat rapi di belakang kepalanya.

Sangat cantik…

"Nomor dua, silahkan" Hyukjae kembali memanggil. Dan kedua mata Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari seorang lelaki berambut cokelat almond yang kini melangkah maju ke hadapan Hyukjae.

"Anyeonghasyeo, namaku Kim Taemin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua" lelaki berambut cokelat almond itu membungkukan tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memberikan izin pada sang peserta untuk menunjukan kebolehannya.

Dan ketika lelaki berambut almond itu Taemin, mulai menari…

Sehun seolah terhipnotis. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin dengan tetap memperhatikan bagaimana Taemin dengan ahlinya menggerakan tubuh indahnya itu. Semua gerakannya sangat bagus, tegas dan lancar. Damn, bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menari sebagus itu.

"Wow, anak itu sepertinya akan di rekrut" Yixing berkomentar "Lihatlah, dia sangat sempurna!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa kata. Hyukjae pasti memiliki gangguan jiwa jika ia tidak memilih lelaki berambut cokelat almond itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, lelaki itu berhenti menari, membungkuk singkat pada Hyukjae dan meninggalkan studio tersebut dengan kandidat pertama tadi, Minwoo. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih termagu dengan dunianya.

"Darn!" lelaki blonde itu mengumpat.

"Dia sangat cantik!"

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menarik nafas panjang sementara ia menghampiri sebuah stereo kecil yang terdapat diatas meja.

 **Click**

Sedetik kemudian, lagu Joey Young berjudul 'See me Fly' terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jongin dengan pelan menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan anggun di dalam kamarnya. Gerakannya terlihat lancar, indah dan juga elegant. Jongin menutup matanya saat ia merasa musicnya semakin membuatnya terhanyut. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, ia seolah kesetanan dengan music.

Jongin terus menari, menari dan menari sampai ia kelelahan.

"Taemin-ah, Jongin-ah! Ayo makan!"

Jongin melirik sedikit pada pintu kamarnya. Ibu nya telah memanggilnya untuk makan malam, ia menegakan tubuhnya dari atas lantai dan membersihkan tubuhnya di depan kaca. Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga dan melihat Taemin, ibu nya dan ayah nya duduk di depan meja makan. Ia menghampiri mereka dan menarik satu kursi untuknya lalu mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Oke, ayo makan" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan keluarga kecilnya untuk makan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Taemin?" Nyonya Kim bertanya pada anak pertamanya.

Jongin sedikit melirik kearah Taemin.

Yah, Taemin selalu mempunyai cerita yang dapat di ceritakan. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya melalui hari-harinya dengan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting para profesor. Tidak heran jika kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menanyakan apa saja yang terjadi dalam kesehariannya.

Jongin juga tidak begitu peduli.

"Aku mengikuti seleksi untuk anggota baru team dance hari ini! Jika aku beruntung, aku akan di rekrut ke dalam team dance. Aku sangat senang, bu! Team dance sekolah kita adalah team dance yang terbaik di Seoul" Taemin berseru senang.

"Kau pasti akan di rekrut masuk!" Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sayang"

Jongin mencibir dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, huh?

"Tapi, jangan sampai kegiatan menarimu itu mempengaruhi nilaimu, oke?"

"Tidak akan. Dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, ya kan Taemin?" Tuan Kim bertanya masih dengan tetap memakan nasinya.

Taemin mengangguk dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin?"

Jongin terkejut ketika ia dengan begitu tiba-tiba di tanya oleh ibu nya.

"Aku… seperti biasa…" Jongin menggumam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada nasinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak mendapatkan nilai yang buruk lagi di perguruan tinggimu. Kau mengerti? Taun kemarin di Senior High School, kau sangat mempermalukan kami" Tuan Kim berbicara sambil memakan ayam gorengnya.

Taemin melirik pada Jongin.

Jongin tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya, tapi ia tetap memaksakan semua makanan itu masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat omelan karena ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Jongin berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kuliah…

Rumah…

Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan.

Jongin menutup matanya dengan perasaan seolah ribuan jarum mencoba menembus dadanya, menusuknya tanpa ampun.

 _Kenapa kau bisa terlahir sebagai Kim Jongin?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak musnah saja?_

 _Dunia ini akan lebih baik jika hanya ada Kim Taemin._

 _Mereka tidak membutuhkan Kim Jongin…_

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya.

 _Aku minta maaf karena aku terlahir di dunia ini…_

 **Chapter 2 B**

 **Falling in Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas tentang Penghasilan Manusia untuk kelas siang ini?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang pendiam itu bertanya padanya "Be-belum…"

"Apa kau gila? Kalau kau tidak menyerahkannya hari ini pada profesor, kau tidak akan mendapat nilai tambahan dan kau akan gagal naik kelas untuk semester ini!" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin dan itu adalah kali pertamanya lelaki mungil itu menatap langsung kedalam mata Jongin setelah seminggu mereka kuliah.

Jongin berkedip kesal "Ta-tapi aku tidak tau ba-bagiamana mengerjakannya…"

"Kau hanya tinggal melakukan penelitian mengenai Y Generation akhir-akhir ini. Tulis semuanya. Simpan. Print. Apanya yang susah dari itu? Profesor sudah menjelaskan banyak tentang Y Generation minggu kemarin. Apa kau tidak mendengarkannya?" Kyungsoo mendesis.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia sangat tidak suka mata pelajaran Ekonomi. Otaknya akan dengan mudah melupakan semua itu ketika ia membaca apa saja yang ada di modulnya.

Jongin benci ekonomi.

Dan mengenai penjelasan sang Profesor?

Hell yeah, ia mengantuk dan tidur kapan pun saat lelaki tua yang botak itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Pergilah ke perpustakaan dan tulis apa saja yang kau temukan di sana!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap tangannya sendiri "Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam…."

Keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan sebelum Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas punggung miliknya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada tangan Jongin.

Sebuah flashdisk.

"Tinggal salin punyaku, tapi susun kembali setiap katanya. Kau harus mengubahnya di sana sini. Dan Profesor tidak akan tau jika kau menambahkan beberapa kata tambahan di dalamnya. Yah… jangan hanya menyerahkannya begitu saja atau nama kita berdua akan ia panggil di depan semua orang. Mengerti?"

Wajah Jongin kembali ceria "Be-benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengawasi Jongin yang bergegas keluar dari tempat duduknya dan ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Well, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo dengan baik hati memberikan hasil pekerjaannya pada orang lain. Dan ia memberikannya pada Jongin. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia begitu dengan mudah memberikannya pada seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa duduk diam sepanjang waktu dengan nya di dalam kelas yang mereka bagi bersama.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan merapikan semua barang bawaannya sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Jongin tengah berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan. Ia memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela untuk mendapatkan pencahayaan yang lebih terang dan mulai memasukan flashdisk Kyungsoo pada komputer. Jongin melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya. Ia juga menyusun kembali beberapa kata dan mengulanginya lagi dengan kata ganti yang berbeda dari yang Kyungsoo punya.

Jongin memang tidak begitu pandai dalam Ekonomi, tapi ia pintar dalam mengarang. Apalagi ia adalah seorang pemilik dari akun 'The Outsider' pada sebuah blog yang mana sangat populer di internet beberapa hari terakhir.

Populer di kalangan para orang yang kesepian, yeah.

Selagi ia menunggu tugasnya selesai di print, Jongin melayangkan pikirannya pada Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo

Lelaki itu jelas terlihat dingin dan acuh tapi di waktu yang sama, ia juga sangat baik. Jongin memang jarang berbicara dengannya selama satu minggu, tapi ia yakin jika lelaki itu adalah orang yang baik.

Jongin membungkuk dan mengambil tugasnya yang telah selesai di print dan berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan yang ternyata seorang gadis, Lee Hi untuk menyusunnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menuju lift, lalu menekan tombol disana.

Jongin menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka.

Jongin membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam lift. Bukankah lelaki itu yang pernah menolongnya dua hari yang lalu?

Oh Sehun?

Sehun segera menegakan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat wajah yang tak asing dari lelaki berambut terang yang berdiri di depannya.

Oh astaga! Bukankah dia Kim Taemin yang mengikuti seleksi Club Dance kemarin?

Sehun bisa merasaka jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika lelaki mungil itu dengan hati-hati memasuki lift.

Keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan…

Jongin mencoba dengan keras menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun, sedangkan Sehun berpikir keras bagaimana menyusun kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan.

 ** _Ding_**

Jongin mendongak, ini adalah lantai tujuannya!

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kecil menggambarkan jika ia kecewa sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari lift.

Sehun berkedip canggung sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil pada Jongin.

Yang lebih muda tertegun.

Apa Sehun baru saja tersenyum padanya?

Tunggu!

Apa Sehun mengingatnya?

Jongin merasa banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

Sehun mengingatnya juga!

Jika tidak, mana mungkin lelaki itu tersenyum padanya begitu saja?

Bibir Jongin tersenyum lebar, hari ini pasti adalah hari keberuntungannya.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-aku tersenyum padanya!" Sehun terkikik saat ia melihat Luhan, sahabat baiknya itu kini tengah duduk di dalam studio dance.

"Sehun, apa kau bercanda?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Kalian bahkan belum saling mengenal dan kau sudah tersenyum padanya? Dia pasti merasa aneh padamu sekarang, benar kan?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat.

Oh, benar. Mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Bodoh sekali dia!

"Hunnie-ah. Ada berita baik untukmu. Kim Taemin yang kau maksud itu sudah di rekrut menjadi salah satu anggota team dance, menggantikan Yunho _hyung_. Kau senang?"

Sehun mendongak dan seketika berlari kembali ke belakang pintu dan melihat sebuah kertas besar yang tertempel di sana.

Daftar nama mahasiswa yang telah resmi menjadi anggota baru team dance.

No Minwoo

Kim Hanbin

Kim Taemin

Wajah Sehun langsung terlihat senang.

Itu berarti, Taemin akan datang hari ini untuk latihan dance koreo baru mereka!

"Jangan sampai mempermalukan dirimu lagi!?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju Lay dan Henry yang baru saja datang.

"Aku harap, ketiga orang yang terpilih itu bisa membawa kita semua pada kemenangan" Henry berkata sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa menjamin. Kau seharusnya melihat penampilan dance mereka kemarin. Terlihat seolah mereka sudah mengikuti pelatihan dance selama beberapa tahun" Yixing menjawab dengan seringai puasnya.

Sehun menunggu dengan gugup hingga akhirnya Hyukjae memasuki studio dance diikuti ketiga anggota baru yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan kedua tangan di belahan pinggang rampingnya "Hari ini kita akan mempelajari koreo baru untuk kompetisi dance di bulan September yang akan datang, dan itu berarti dua bulan dari sekarang! Susun pormasi kalian, para senior! Aku akan mencocokan posisi member baru kita"

Sehun, Yixing dan Henry segera membuat posisi mereka yang sudah di tentukan seminggu yang lalu sebelum masa orientasi mahasiswa baru.

"Minwoo-ah, kau akan berdiri di belakang _hyung_ berambut cokelat itu, Yixing" Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah Yixing "Dan kau Hanbin? Ambil posisimu di sampig _hyung_ yang berdiri di pojok, Henry"

Nafas Sehun berhenti sejenak ketika matanya tepat bertatapapan dengan milik Taemin.

"Taemin, kau akan berdiri di samping _hyung_ berambut blonde itu, Sehun" Hyukjae menunjuk Sehun "Oke semuanya, posisikan diri kalian masing-masing dan ayo kita mulai!"

Taemin menghampiri Sehun yang masih tertegun dan mengambil posisinya di samping Sehun. Lelaki berambut cokelat almond itu memiringkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan memberikannya senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan hati sang senior.

"Hallo, namaku Kim Taemin. Mohon bantuannya"

Sehun kini merasakan beban berat tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia dengan canggung menegakan tubuhnya "O-oke'

Hyukjae memulai 30 menit pertama dengan mengajari para anggota baru mengenai beberapa gerakan dan ketika mereka melakukan kesalahan, para senior akan membantu mengkoreksinya.

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap menyembunyikan senyumannya saat ia menyentuh tangan Taemin secara langsung dan menuntunnya kearah kanan ketika Taemin kehilangan keseimbangan dari gerakannya.

Setelah Hyukjae merasa sudah cukup, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah laptop dengan di lengkapi dua speaker besar di sampingnya.

 **Click**

Inilah musiknya.

Lagu 'Nothin on Me' oleh Mary J. Blige.

Hyukjae melangkah ke depan dan mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka bisa memulai tariannya.

Sehun terlihat terkejut ketika ia melihat bagaimana cepatnya Taemin mampu menyesuaikan tariannya dengan ritme. Tentu saja wajar jika ia melakukan kesalahan tapi Taemin dengan cepat kembali menyeimbangkannya dengan musik.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam lamanya mereka menari dan berlatih bersama, Hyukjae berpamitan pada mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar studio lalu di sambut oleh Donghae, kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku, _sunbaenim_ " Taemin membungkuk hormat dan melayangkan senyuman yang begitu menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

Dan hal itu membuat jantung Sehun hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

Taemin lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan dan menyusul kedua teman barunya.

Sepeninggalan Taemin, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bisakah kau bersikap normal, sedikit?" Luhan mengejek Sehun ketika lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bersikap normal?"

"Ya, kau bersikap seolah kau adalah seorang gadis Junior High School yang sedang tersipu" Luhan menghela "Jika kau ingin dia tertarik padamu, perlihatkan sikap manly mu! Jangan malah berbicara padanya dengan suaramu yang gemetaran itu!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menetralkan suaranya dengan baik saat ia melihat wajah cantik Taemin.

"Ayo pergi, aku lapar!"

Sehun kembali tersadar saat ia melihat Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Luhan-ah!" Sehun memanggil dengan lantang

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta…"

 _Pada anggota dancer yang baru…_

 _Kim Taemin._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh my God!" Jongin hampir menjerit ketika Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke sebuah Café.

Sementara itu Chanyol mengikuti dari belakang, ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mengitari keseluruhan tempat yang indah ini.

"It's so pretty!"

Yup. Café ini sangat cantik, kecil namun rapi. Tidak begitu mewah tapi nyaman untuk di kunjungi. Café ini di beri nama 'Jib' yang berarti rumah dalam bahasa Korea. Tempat ini di dirikan tepat di sebelah rumah Chanyeol, dengan cat berwarna biru dan putih. Dan dekorasi seperti di dalam rumah.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada pemiliknya" Chanyeol melayangkan kedipan menggodanya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang berjalan mengelilingi Café dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu jemari tangannya menelusuri tekstur meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu di depannya. Jongin selalu bercita-cita ingin memiliki Café dan Bakery sendiri. Ia menyukai sensasi bagaimana rasanya di kelilingi banyak roti, kue dan minuman yang lezat.

Jongin lalu menemukan sebuah frame poto yang tergantung di dinding. Disana terlihat seorang gadis cantik dan seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, tertawa begitu lepas kearah kamera. Dan background nya… astaga, bukankah itu menara Eiffel?

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangattt imut berada di sampingnya.

"Ini Minah, teman yang ku maksud akan ku kenalkan padamu" Chanyeol menjelaskan "Minah, dia sahabatku. Jongin"

Minah mengembangkan senyum manisnya dengan tangan yang terulur "Hai, aku Minah"

Jongin dengan gerogi menyambut jabatan tangan gadis itu

"Sebagai pengenalan, aku akan mempersilahkan kalian berkeliling café ini dan juga mengenalkan kalian pada semua pegawai disini!" Minah tersenyum riang kemudian menarik kedua lelaki di depannya ke tempat kasir "Eunji-ah, tolong buatkan dua Taiwance pearl milk tea ukuran besar ya!"

Seorang wanita di belakang kasir, Eunji tersenyum ceria kearah mereka kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia Eunji, kasir disini. Baru saja selesai di Senior High School" Minah menjelaskan.

Eunji kembali tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat lain" Minah terkikik dan menarik lagi kedua temannya itu kedalam ruangan managemen dimana mereka bisa melihat para pekerja di sana melewati pintu kaca.

Jongin melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat kedua pria dengan wajah hampir mirip duduk di dalam sana.

"Mereka adalah Youngmin dan Kwangmin, manager keuangan dan HRD. Mereka kembar! Hehe, dan mereka bisa terlihat sangat mirip di waktu tertentu, membuatku bingung" Minah terkekeh "Ah, dan disana ada Chunji. Di bidang akuntansi kita, mereka sangat sibuk sekarang jadi aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka. Well, mungkin lain kali"

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali dan kembali mengikuti dari belakang dengan Minah melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Dan… aku akan mempersilahkan kalian untuk melihat hal yang paling di sukai dari Café kita" Minah tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan menyukainya" Chanyeol berbisik tepat pada telinga Jongin.

Minah lalu membuka pintu yang langsung saja memperlihatkan dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka "Mereka Hara dan Sohee, pembuat kue yang sangat bertalenta"

Jongin memandang dengan kagum akan apa yang ia lihat, sangat menakjubkan.

 _Cronuts, Cheesecake, Apple pie, Tiramisu_ dan masih banyak lagi cake yang terlihat lezat di dekorasi se indah mungkin di atas piring.

Salah seorang gadis cantik disana tengah sibuk dengan tepung, telur dan gula, juga bahan adonan lainnya.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat sangat takjub. Pandangan mata Jongin, ketika melihat segala sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Berkilauan…

Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

"Cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi pembuat kue terkenal" Chanyeol tersenyum saat ketiganya telah keluar dari pantry.

"Oh, benarkah?" Minah memekik "Wow! Pasti akan sangat menarik! Aku yakin kau bisa mencapainya!"

Senyuman Jongin seketika luntur.

Tidak akan pernah.

Ayah nya tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Ayah Jongin tidak pernah menizinkan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang pembuat kue. Seorang pembuat kue tidak akan memiliki gaji yang besar. Dan juga tidak mendapat banyak keuntungan sebagaimana pekerja yang lain.

Jongin ingin sekali berteriak dan membantah. Ia tidak butuh uang. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang kaya yang bahkan bisa menggunakan uang mereka sebagai bantal untuk tidur. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan apa yang ia mau. Tapi ayah nya sangat keras seperti batu. Semua yang dia mau adalah agar putranya menjadi seorag direktur di perusahaan terkenal. Masa depan yang cerah untuk Taemin. Jongin sudah jelas tidak akan bisa menuntut apa yang ia cita-citakan.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kembali menuju kasir dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa iri pada semua orang yang bekerja disana. Mereka semua terlihat senang dan sepenuh hati mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Ini, cobalah beberapa pastrie dan milk tea sebagai ucapan selamat datang!" Minah terkikik sambil memberikan keduanya botol bubble milk tea berukuran besar dan dua bungkus kue.

Jongin dan Chanyeol membungkuk untuk berterimakasih sebelum meninggalkan Café.

"Temanmu terlihat sangat bahagia" Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ya, dia selalu terlihat bahagia" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil "Sangat jarang melihatnya bersedih, bahkan sejak kita sekolah dasar"

Jongin tersenyum kecil "Aku penasaran, seberapa senangnya aku jika bisa mendapat kebebasan dan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan tanpa di marahi?!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Jongin.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi sedih itu.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita pergi nonton Transfomers setelah ini? Ku traktir" Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya penuh semangat.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Ayo!"

Chanyeol tertawa saat ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Jongin.

 _Ya, Kim Jongin._

 _Tetaplah pertahankan senyuman itu._

 _Jika kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya oleh dirimu sendiri…_

 _Maka aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya untukmu._

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun tengah terlentang pada karpet di atas lantai. Ini adalah kamar Sehun dan Luhan seenaknya saja masuk.

"Apa kau tau jika Kim Taemin itu punya kembaran?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari games yang ia mainkan saat ia mendengar perkataan Luhan. "Apa? Kembaran?"

"Ya, dia punya satu kembaran dan kembarannya itu juga mengambil jurusan Bisnis Management seperti Taemin" Luhan berbicara tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari laptop miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Sehun bertanya, merasa tertarik "Aku ingin tau seperti apa wajah kembarannya. Apa dia punya akun Instagram? Ayo kita stalk!"

"Ya Taemin mempunyainya. Tapi kembarannya…" Luhan terdiam beberapa saat "Dia juga punya, tapi sepertinya dia jarang memposting sesuatu"

"Aku ingin melihat kembarannya!" Sehun berdiri "Kita punya dua orang yang cantik seperti mereka di Universitas kita. Beruntungnya!"

"Yah, ku pikir kembarannya tidak begitu menganggumkan" Luhan berkata sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya "Ku rasa Taemin jauh lebih cantik"

Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengambil ponsel Luhan. Matanya bergerak menelusuri layar monitor dan segera berseluncur di Instagram untuk menemukan kembaran Kim Taemin.

"Kim Jongin" Sehun menyerukannya dengan keras. Ia lalu kembali menscroll akun Instagram yang ia temukan dan mengklik satu foto disana "Dia hanya memposting tiga foto dalam setahun?"

"Yap! Aku pernah bertanya pada sepupuku nama-nama instagram mereka" Luhan mengerang "Sepupuku bersekolah di tempat yang sama ketika senior high school dulu. Kim Taemin itu sangat terkenal disana. Dia pintar, ramah, dan ceria"

"Sedangkan saudaranya?"

"Jo..Jongin itu kebalikannya. Dia sangat pendiam dan penyendiri. Dia hanya dekat pada satu orang saja. Dan ku dengar, Jongin juga tidak begitu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya. Yah, kedengannya sangat buruk tapi… ku rasa dia itu aneh!"

Sehun mendongak pada Luhan kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya kembali pada lantai yang di lapisi karpet. Matanya menelusuri foto yang ada dalam ponsel.

Mereka terlihat sama saja di mata Sehun.

"Apa yang membuat mereka berbeda?"

"Yang terutama adalah karena karakter mereka" Luhan menjawab "Juga penampilan fisik… well, Taemin mempunyai garis tubuh V-line ku rasa… Dan mata yang cantik penuh dengan _aegyo_ juga… aku tak tau… Ah ya, dan rambut mereka! Mereka mewarnainya dengan warna yang berbeda! Jongin berambut blonde sedangkan Taemin blonde gelap, warna rambut Jongin terlihat jelas lebih terang dari Taemin."

Sehun melirik Luhan "Wow, kau tau banyak soal mereka."

"Yah, aku tau banyak soal anak-anak yang terkenal" Luhan bersiul dan merebut kembali ponselnya. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan hobinya, menstalk orang-orang di Instagram. Sehun menaruh kepalanya pada tangan.

Kim Taemin dan kembarannya, huh…

Berambut blonde terang dan blonde lebih gelap.

Huh…

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya di antara mereka.

Yang dia tau tentang blonde adalah warna kekuning-kuningan.

Dan baginya, semua rambut berwarna kekuning-kuningan itu di sebut "blonde".

Benar kan?

Ngomong-omong, apanya yang beda?

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia harap ia bisa melihat mereka berdua di waktu yang sama, jadi ia bisa melihat apa perbedaannya.

Apa benar Kim Jongin adalah kembaran yang seperti itu? (seperti yang di bilang Luhan)

Sehun menghela nafas lagi dan melirik pada ponselnya. Ia membuka akun Instagramnya dan mengetikan nama incarannya disana.

Kim Taemin.

Dan seketika terbuka.

Sehun tersenyum selagi ia masih menscroll kebawah melewati semua foto dan video dari Kim Taemin.

Sangat bersinar. Penuh warna. Cemerlang.

Sehun bisa mengetahui jika Taemin adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Jelas saja dia sangat terkenal, karena dia juga memiliki banyak followers.

"Ah…" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya "Anak ini sangat menawan"

Luhan hanya mencibir.

Temannya itu benar-benar jatuh pada seorang Kim Taemin saat ini.

 **HUNKAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya ketika ia merasa dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak sakit tak karuan.

Kakinya hampir menyerah dan ia pun terjatuh kembali ke lantai.

"Awww!" Jongin meringis saat kedua sikunya menghantam lantai kayu dengan keras dan membuat suara yang berisik. Ia mengerang saat mulai merasakan kesakitan itu seolah menembus punggungnya. Jongin menggenggam kedua sikunya dengan tubuh menggelinding ke lantai, matanya tertutup rapat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan nafasnya sangat cepat.

Heck, dia bahkan bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri oleh telinganya!

Ia lalu menekan kuat pergelangan tangan kirinya ke dadanya.

Sakit. Ini sakit. Sakit.

"Omona!"

Jongin tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mendongak saat menyadari suara ibu nya.

"Taemin-ah! Gendong adikmu dan bawa dia kedalam kamarnya! Sekarang!"

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki yang cepat dari sebuah ruangan.

"Jongin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tidak mampu membedakan suara mereka lagi, yang mana itu Taemin atau suara ibu nya.

Ia hanya merasa kepalanya berdenyut keras dan dengan tiba-tiba, kegelapan menyerbunya.

Ia pingsan.

 **TBC**

 ** _Yuhuuu 4 chapter hehe, fast update gk? Wkwkwk maaf ya kalo ada kata yang rada aneh, dan sumpah pengen nampol pala Sehun akutuh XD kenapa dia bisa gk tau bedanya Jongin ama Taemin, duh mas untung ganteng. Yosh mana team chankai? Wkwkwk, btw jangan lupa ya kunjungi cerita ini di asianfanfic dan sub kkk. Good night, jan lupa juga tinggalkan jejak hehe biar aku translatenya semangat/canda ding/, see you next chapter…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Ugly Twin**

 **Author : by Fallenenigma**

 **Translated by CicimotLee**

 ** _Hai hai, sebelumnya tolong baca dulu yah hehe. Buat yang bilang ff ini plagiat aku bingung mau ngomong gimana kan kkk. Intinya, ff The Ugly Twin ini udah END satu tahun yang lalu. Ff ini di publikasikan tanggal 9 Juli 2014 dan END di chapter 51 tanggal 16 Februari 2016. So, ff ini sudah sangat lama, jd yg di maksud plagiat sama ff di ffn yg mana? Dan setau aku pas aku search ff HunKai yg twins chara di ffn itu aku lihat updatenya lama sesudah ff ka Fallen keluar, jd aku bisa simpulin kalo ff ini gak plagiat._**

 ** _Lebih lanjut, cek link ini_**

 ** _story/view/764968/the-ugly-twin-angst-taekai-sekai-kaihun-chankai-bottomkai_**

 ** _Di copas aja ya kalo yg buka dari aplikasi XD. Dan, aku murni udah dapet izin buat translate ff ini, perlu kah aku sebar chatingan aku sama ka Fallen? Hehe, jadi maaf yah atas kesalahan teknis aku yang mungkin kurang jelas di mengerti pas cuap2 di chapter satu hehe._**

 ** _So, sorry foy typos and happy reading…_**

 **Chapter 3 : Shy Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesadaran Jongin mulai kembali menghampiriya. Jemarinya sedikit bergerak sebelum ia mengeluarkan nafas yang terdengar bergetar. Dadanya sudah tidak sakit lagi namun Jongin merasa seluruh energi nya menguap dari tubuhnya.

"Jongin-ah?"

Bibir Jongin terbuka.

Ibu nya?

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika bola matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang sangat terang.

Nyonya Kim kini memandang kearahnya. Tatapannya di penuhi rasa khawatir.

Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk, tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit kembali hingga membuatnya mengerang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, tetaplah berbaring!" ucap Nyonya Kim.

Jongin tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika ia mendengar suara ibu nya yang penuh perhatian. Jongin merebahkan kembali kepalanya pada bantal lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Nyonya Kim bertanya lembut "Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh dari tangga?"

Jongin tidak segera menjawab, saat itu ia hanya merasakan jantungnya hampir copot dan tubuhnya melemah begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah?"

"-ah, ya…" Jongin berjengit kaget "Ak..aku tidak tau.. mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur"

Nyonya Kim menatapnya curiga.

Kurang tidur?

Wanita cantik itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi ketika keduanya mendengar suara pintu kamar Jongin terbuka.

"Ibu? –ah, Jongin! Kau sudah sadar?"

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis kecil ketika ia melihat kaka kembarnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Aku sudah membeli ini, bu"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk melihat Jongin. "Kau mau makan apa? Makanlah, dan minum vitamin"

Jongin berkedip "Apa saja.."

Nyonya Kim dan Taemin memandangi Jongin untuk beberapa saat, menyadari betapa lemah nya suara Jongin tadi.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu" Nyonya Kim memutuskan, ia lalu keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh sang ibu. Taemin menatap sesaat pada wajah pucat adik kembarnya "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, setidaknya dadanya tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Apa kau merasa kurang sehat? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan?"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya "Ak-… aku tidak tau"

Taemin mendesah. Sedangkan Jongin menunduk dengan tangan memainkan selimutnya, tidak menatap Taemin sama sekali.

Taemin begitu indah, dan melihat ke arahnya rasanya seperti melihat sebuah teko mahal yang cantik dan sempurna melalui sebuah kaca. Mereka ini terlihat mirip, tapi yah Jongin adalah satu-satunya yang rusak.

"Jongin-ah"

Jongin mendongak ketika namanya di panggil dan saat itu juga matanya bersitatap dengan mata sendu Taemin.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Jongin mengerjap, dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Kau tau, hubungan ku dan Zico _hyung_ saat itu jadi- ya… Ya aku tidak tau jika kau juga menyukainya. Ka-kau seharusnya bilang padaku. Jika saja aku tau pasti aku tidak akan-"

"Tak masalah" Jongin berkata lirih dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada jemarinya yang sekarang meremas kuat selimutnya. "Karena jika kau tidak menerimanya pun dia tidak akan berbalik menyukaiku"

Taemin meringis mendengar nada pahit dari suara Jongin.

"Ak-aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongin! Please! Kita sudah hampir sebulan tidak saling bicara!"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas dengan bibir bawah yang di gigit hanya untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang tercampur. Dia tidak marah hanya karena Taemin mengambil orang yang diam-diam ia sukai dulu saat di high school. Dia tidak hanya merasa iri karena semua perhatian yang Taemin dapatkan dari wajah cantiknya dan sikapnya yang selalu ceria. Tapi dia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri. Karena terlahir menjadi seseorang yang sangat buruk untuk hidup di dunia. Tanpa punya apapun yang bisa di banggakan. Tidak terlihat seperti lelaki yang baik, tidak juga berbakat dan patut untuk di cintai. Jongin merasa tidak berguna, dan memandang bahkan berbicara dengan Taemin malah akan membuatnya merasa semakin tidak berharga.

"Jongin-ah, aku-"

"Hyung? Aku lelah. Bisakah aku tidur sekarang?" Jongin bertanya.

Taemin menghentikan ucapannya yang hendak ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berbalik untuk memunggungi Taemin.

Taemin menghela nafas tanpa suara dan menatap punggung Jongin beberapa saat. Apa sesulit ini untuk mencairkan hati Jongin yang beku?

Taemin berkedip mengeluarkan air matanya. Ini bukan salahnya! Kenapa Jongin sangat egois bahkan hanya untuk mendengarkan alasan Taemin?

"Terserah padamu" Taemin menggertakan giginya untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar "Tidur yang nyenyak Jongin-ah! Semoga cepat sembuh"

Dengan itu, Taemin menegakan tubuhnya dari kursi dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin menggerakan lengannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membuat dirinya menjadi bulatan kecil. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia merasa bersalah karena terus memotong ucapan Taemin yang hendak di katakannya. Tapi lebih baik untuk tidak menatap pada Taemin, agar hatinya tidak akan merasa tertusuk menyakitkan ketika ia sadar jika Taemin tidak bisa di raih olehnya.

Jongin kembali tidur secara perlahan. Walau hanya beberapa jam, ia hanya ingin menghapus kesengsaraan dalam hidupnya. Dan berselancar di dalam mimpi tempat di mana semua keinginannya menjadi nyata.

Tempat di mana Jongin tidak merasa sedih lagi.

Oh.

Jongin sangat berharap dia menuju ke sana sesegera mungkin.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, Jongin merasa terkurung di rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dan melakukan apapun selain tidur di atas kasur.

Hari berikutnya, Jongin tidak memiliki jadwal kelas jadi Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertemu. Mereka kini berada di tempat baru yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka untuk bersantai, Jib café. Jongin menyukai sensai rumahan di café ini dan _pastries_ yang begitu lezat hingga Jongin memintanya lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Yah… ia hanya memohon untuk tatapan Jongin padanya lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan saat Jongin mengusapkan jemari tangannya pada frame poto di dinding "… mereka traveling keliling dunia…"

Chanyeol melirik sejenak pada poto itu dan tersenyum "Yap. Dua kali dalam setahun. Terkadang lebih ketika mereka melakukan _backpaking_ "

"Mereka beruntung sekali" Jongin mendesah kemudian mendudukan bokongnya kembali pada sofa.

Keinginan lain yang Jongin mau adalah untuk berwisata keliling dunia. Keluarga nya pernah mengajaknya ke Hongkong sekali waktu itu, sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dan dia memutuskan dirinya sebagai orang yang suka berkelana. Menjadi seseorang yang berkeinginan tinggi untuk berwisata keliling dunia. Untuk bertemu banyak orang baru, merasakan rasa makanan baru, menghirup udara baru, dan berdiri di atas tanah yang lain. Jongin menyukai semua itu. Dan semua itu adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Tapi sejak saat itu, orang tuanya tidak lagi mengajak dia atau pun Taemin untuk ikut serta bersama mereka. Kebanyakan karena mereka melakukan perjalanan itu bukan untuk liburan, melainkan untuk bekerja. Jongin merindukan bagaimana rasanya saat dia berada di dalam pesawat.

"Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat, kau mau?" Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Kemana?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh. Jepang. Bagaimana menurutmu? Passport mu masih aktif kan?"

"Ya. Tapi kurasa tidak bisa. Ibu dan ayah tidak akan menyetujuinya" Jongin berkata dengan wajah cemberut "Walaupun aku memberitau mereka jika aku akan pergi dengan mu, mereka tetap tidak akan memberiku izin. Aku bahkan sudah menabung bertahun-tahun untuk traveling, kau tau? Tapi sekarang aku sadar jika semua usaha ku begitu sia-sia"

Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban lagi. Ia tau semua yang di katakan Jongin itu benar. Tidak ada cara lagi agar orang tua Jongin mengizinkannya dengan mudah. Yah, sebenarnya itu bagus. Karena mereka masih tetap khawatir pada Jongin walaupun mereka tidak secara langsung mengungkapkannya.

"Kenapa kau pingsan kemarin?" Chanyeol bertanya, merubah topik percakapan "Apa kau masih merasa sakit sekarang?"

"Tidak" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Sejak kecil aku memang cepat merasa lelah tapi pingsan? Kurasa itu baru terjadi padaku"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir "Apa kau merasakan hal lain selain itu?"

"Hmmm…" Jongin menautkan alisnya sambil mengingat dengan hati-hati saat ia pingsan "… hanya … dada ku… rasanya seperti terbakar…"

"Dada?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata melotot "Bagaimana mungkin hanya kelelahan bisa mempengaruhi dadamu? Pasti bukan hanya itu! Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain! Apa kau pernah memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu! Aku baik-baik saja! Lihat. Aku segar bugar sekarang!" Jongin menolak dengan tangan menggulung lengan bajunya dan menaikan tangan kirinya untuk menunjukan otot lengannya pada Chanyeol. "Kuat layaknya kuda!"

"Tidak mungkin, Jongin. Kau tetap harus di periksa!"

"Well, itu tidak masuk akal Channie. Aku hanya akan menghabiskan banyak uang untuk pembayaran obat-obatan yang tidak berguna itu"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Jongin tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya menggunakan nama panggilan itu. Jongin sangat jarang memanggilnya 'Channie' namun ketika dia melakukannya, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa terbang ke sembilan awan.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk membantah sekali lagi, namun dia harus berhenti karena seseorang membuka pintu utama Café.

"Hara-ah, kau cepat sekali!" Eunji, sang kasir berseru ketika ia melihat salah satu pembuat kue yang berwajah seperti boneka yang pernah di lihat oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol kemarin-kemarin kini memasuki Café.

"Hihi, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Sohee membuat kue sendirian, benarkan? Pipinya yang lucu seperti ukuran mandu itu pasti akan mengecil dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dari itu!" Hara tersenyum lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan di sambut oleh wajah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ " Hara melambaikan tangannya "Kau membawa temanmu?"

"Ya, dia dulu pernah kesini dan melihat mu di pantry, tapi kau terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya" Chanyeol berkata sambil menepuk puncak kepala Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, aku selalu berubah menjadi orang menyebalkan yang cuek saat aku membuat kue!" Hara tersenyum singkat pada Jongin sedangkan Jongin terfokus pada kata 'orang yang menyebalkan'.

Yang benar saja. Hara mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dimana Minah _eonni_?" Hara menoleh untuk bertanya pada Eunji.

"Dia di kampus. Mungkin akan pulang jam tiga" Eunji menjawab.

"Dia juga pelajar?" Jongin terdengar kaget "Dia sudah membangun bisnis ini. Apa yang masih harus di pelajari?"

"Minah _eonni_ itu gila dalam belajar" Hara tersenyum lebar "Saat ini dia sedang mengejar gelar barunya dari jurusannya di fakultas Ekonomi"

"Ekonomi?" Jongin melebarkan matanya "Dimana?"

"Dia mengambilnya di Seoul National University" Chanyeol menjawab "Sama dengan kampus ku. Tapi aku fokus untuk menjadi seorang dokter, sedangkan dia memilih untuk menjadi seorang ahli di bidang Ekonomi"

"Menakjubkan" Jongin berseru senang.

"Dan kenyataannya, dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku"

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya dia mengambil jurusan perhotelan dan pariwisata lalu dia sudah mendapatkan gelar nya dari itu, dia melanjutkan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi"

Jongin merasa terpukau. Ayolah, Minah terlihat sangat imut dan lugu. Tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya, gadis itu sangat kuat dalam belajar. Dan itu terdengar mengejutkan.

"Aku pamit dulu ke pantry _guys_ " Hara tersenyum "Oh, ya. Aku sangat tidak sopan. Aku Goo Hara"

Jongin berjengit saat Hara mengulurkan tangannya yang lembut dan Jongin dengan gugup meresponnya "Aku Kim Jongin"

"Seringlah berkunjung, Kim Jongin-ssi. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan membuatkanmu kue yang sangat enak! Aku janji!" Hara tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum pada tawaran yang manis itu. Ia tentu tidak akan menolak soal kue. Hara telah bisa membujuknya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol memperhatikan Hara yang berjalan menuju pantry.

"Dia gadis yang baik" Jongin berkata kagum

"Nyatanya, semua orang disini memang baik" Chanyeol tersenyum "Kau belum pernah mengobrol dengan Sohee, kan? Dia juga sangat berbakat dalam membuat kue. Chunji juga. Dan juga si kembar, Youngmin dan Kwangmin"

"Mereka kembar!" Jongin berkata, mengingat kembaran yang terlihat manis itu. Gambaran wajah Taemin langsung memenuhi pikirannya juga.

"Kita akan mengobrol dengan mereka juga. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang sibuk" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tubuh membungkuk untuk menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Café ini begitu menakjubkan" Jongin mendesah dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ya, kau benar" Chanyeol merespon.

"Karena itulah mereka menyebutnya rumah"

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah, apa menurutmu ini cocok untukku?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pas dan memakai baju kasual yang simpel di padu celana jeans panjang.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya lagi ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun.

"Itu terlihat keren oke? Sekarang ganti kembali bajumu dan beli baju-baju itu. Kita sudah disini selama hampir satu jam"

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran" Luhan berdecak dan berjalan kembali memasuki ruang pas. "Aku harus terlihat menawan. Anak-anak tim sepak bola mengajakku keluar malam ini. Dan.. Xiumin juga pasti akan datang"

Sehun menghela nafas. Memang masuk akal. Luhan tidak mungkin bersusah payah memilih pakaian seperti ini, kecuali untuk seorang lelaki berpipi cubby yang Luhan sukai sejak setahun yang lalu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Luhan keluar dari ruang pas dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku ambil ini, tolong ya" Luhan berkata pada seorang pegawai disana dengan menyerahkan pakaian pilihannya.

Luhan menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran dan keluar dari butik bersama dengan Sehun.

"Apa menurutmu aku haru merias rambutku? Seperti apa aku harus menatanya? Apa aku harus mengkritingnya? Atau apa aku memakai topi saja?"

Sehun mengerang kesal "Wajahmu akan tetap sama saja bagaimanapun caranya kau mengubah rambutmu!"

"YA!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun, merasa kesal pada jawabannya itu "Temanmu ini sedang berusaha untuk terlihat _hot_ malam ini! Jangan mengacaukan semuanya!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini.

"Jadi, model rambut apa yang akan membuatku terlihat cute?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat ketika otaknya kembali memutar ingatan rambut Taemin dalam pikirannya. Rambut panjang, berwarna blonde keemasan yang diikat dengan indah di belakang kepalanya… yah, Taemin memang yang tercantik.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Mata Sehun hampir keluar dari kantung matanya ketika ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

Kim Taemin!

"T-aemin! Taemin!" Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Luhan dan mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya hanya untuk melihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang tengah berjalan lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Dimana- Ap-?" Luhan begitu terkejut saat tubuhnya di putar dengan keras oleh lengan besar Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, Jongin juga tercengang saat ia melihat Sehun. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut saat ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil yang terlihat sedang melakukan skin-ship dengan Sehun. Namun selanjutnya, tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan netranya.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian Sehun melayangkan senyuman yang sangat manis. Sangat amat manis yang secara langsung seolah membutakan pandangan Jongin.

Jongin kembali tersadar sebelum akhirnya ia juga membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang kaku, namun cukup untuk terlihat oleh Sehun.

Hati Sehun berbunga-bunga ketika ia mendapatkan senyum kecil itu. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Luhan sedangkan yang satunya kini mengeluarkan pekikan dan menggerutu karena ia tidak bisa melihat Taemin.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat, dan Jongin dengan ragu membalas lambaian Sehun.

Dia sudah terjerumus kedalam pandangan Sehun namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Jongin-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo!"

Jongin menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan mengangguk lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu, matanya menatap Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia mengikuti Chanyeol untuk kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat menawan" Sehun mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan dengan itu ia melepaskan tangan Luhan "Tapi siapa lelaki tinggi yang berjalan dengannya tadi? Hmmm… aku harus mencari tau"

"Lupakan pria tinggi itu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat Taemin walau hanya rambutnya!" Luhan memprotes.

"Tidak, jangan melihatnya. Aku takut jika kau memperhatikannya, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya juga"

Luhan melayangkan tatapan membunuh dan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

Bagaimana cara Taemin yang terlihat malu-malu membalas lambaian tangannya dan memberinya senyuman manis begitu berarti bagi Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi kurasa Taemin terkadang memiliki sikap yang berbeda" Sehun terkekeh "Dari pribadi yang ceria dan berisik menjadi begitu manis dan pemalu. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya lebih menarik"

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan seolah Sehun baru saja mengatakan suatu hal yang gila.

Sehun juga tidak begitu perduli. Ia tetap berjalan dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar di bibirnya.

Jelas. Kim Taemin sangatlah menarik.

"Jika kau begitu menyukai Taemin, kenapa kau tidak mencoba pendekatan dengannya?" Luhan bertanya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya "Apa menurutmu… aku harus menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku? Aku pasti akan terlihat kacau berminggu-minggu"

"Kau bahkan belum melakukannya dan kau sudah berpikir akan di tolak? Yah, jika kau merasa dia juga meresponmu, pasti ada kemungkinan besar jika dia juga menyukaimu. Benar kan?"

Sehun terdiam untuk sesaat. Yah, benar. Taemin juga merespon senyuman dan lambaian tangannya, iya kan?

Mungkin kah Taemin juga menyukainya?

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

Mungkinkah?

 **Chapter 3**

 **Cgaed Soul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku merasa seperti…_

 _Seekor burung di dalam sangkar…_

 _Terperangkap._

 _Aku tidak bisa terbang kemana pun aku mau karena aku harus tetap tinggal apapun yang terjadi._

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan._

 _Ini sangat menyesakan._

 _Apakah sayapku masih ada, jika aku bahkan tidak bisa mengepaskannya di atas langit biru?_

 _Aku dapat melihat bagaimana burung yang lain mengepakan sayap mereka keatas awan. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain dengan tawa yang lepas._

 _Dimana milikku?_

 _Aku telah tersembunyi di balik belenggu atap 'rumahku'._

 _Aku tidak punya hak untuk mencapai sebuah mimpi._

 _Karena aku hanyalah seekor burung yang terkurung._

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas, ia mengklik tombol –post- di laptopnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan postingan baru di blog miliknya. Sesuatu yang harus di lakukan sebelum ia tidur.

Jongin mematikan laptop nya dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tidak bisa tidur, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2.15 AM.

"Terbang…" Jongin bergumam beberapa saat sebelum menutup matanya.

Waktu terasa sangat lama sebelum Jongin perlahan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Mimpinya begitu tidak jelas. Dalam mimpi itu, ia terlihat duduk di sebuah taman yang luas. Kemudian ia melihat beberapa raksasa berjalan ke arahnya, memaksanya untuk membangun sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari permen. Jongin menyetujuinya dan mulai bergerak untuk mengubah permen menjadi bangunan yang sangat besar. Berikutnya tiba-tiba seekor kelinci datang entah dari mana dan memegang pingganggnya, mendorongnya untuk menjauhi rumah permen yang baru setengah ia bangun.

Jongin tentu saja bingung dan takut jika saja kelinci itu akan membunuhnya karena kelinci itu lebih besar darinya. Tapi yang ada, kelinci itu malah membawanya ke tempat yang lebih indah. Pemandangannya begitu mempesona dan membuat Jongin menahan nafas karena kaget.

Lalu kelinci itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

Kelinci itu ternyata seorang lelaki.

Jongin tidak mampu mengenali wajahnya. Tidak saat lelaki itu malah membungkuk kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Jongin membelalakan matanya.

Bibir lelaki itu terasa lembut menekan bibirnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir lebih deras, mengirimkan getaran yang membuat pipinya memerah padam. Jemari Jongin menekan dada si lelaki itu, sedikit meremasnya dan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Sebelum…

"JONGIN!"

Jongin memekik dengan mata terbuka lebar. Segera saja ia mendudukan tubuhnya ketika ia sadar dirinya sudah kembali ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Dan ibu nya memanggilnya.

Jongin menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan nya.

07.13! THE FUCK! Kelas pertamanya di mulai pukul 07.45!

Sial. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengambil kelas pagi lagi di semester depan.

Jongin buru-buru berlari ke dalam kamar mandi, mandi secepat yang ia bisa dan segera berlari keluar untuk memakai pakaiannya. Jongin mengatur waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dalam 20 menit. Ia mengambil buku-bukunya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar menuruni tangga. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim masih di ruang makan, tapi Taemin tidak ada di manapun.

"Dimana Taemin?" Jongin bertanya selagi ia buru-buru menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Dia sudah duluan. Mungkin mengejar pemberangkatan kereta. Kau sangat lambat, kau tau?"

Jongin mengernyit kecil.

Taemin belum pernah meninggalkannya walaupun mereka akan terlambat. Belum pernah. Walaupun mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain di dalam bus, Taemin akan selalu menunggunya.

Ah, mungkin karena kejadian kemarin.

Jongin menghela nafas kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Jongin-ah! Makan dulu sarapanmu!" Nyonya Kim berdiri dengan meneriaki putra bungsunya.

"Tidak, bu! Makasih!"

Nyonya Kim menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Woobin?" Tuan Kim tiba-tiba bertanya.

Nyonya Kim menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi saat ia mendengar nama adik nya yang di sebut. "Dia masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan. Ku harap penyakitnya tidak akan semakin buruk"

Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk, lalu mereka kembali pada sarapan masing-masing.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendapatai Taemin yang masih menunggu bus. Dengan ragu ia berjalan menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat di samping nya.

Taemin melirik sekilas padanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bus yang masih di tunggunya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak saling bicara dan itu terasa membunuh Jongin. Taemin biasanya akan memulai percakapan kecil dan memberikannya senyuman walaupun Jongin tidak begitu meresponnya. Tapi hari ini?

Bus yang mereka tunggu datang dan Taemin berjalan memasuki bus tersebut dalam diam dengan Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya. Selama perjalanan di bus juga mereka tetap dalam keheningan.

Tidak sebelum seorang lelaki dengan mata yang kecil bersuara.

"Taemin-ah!"

Keduanya baik Taemin dan Jongin menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat Key yang juga memandang ke arah mereka –atau hanya Taemin- sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Key-ah!" Taemin mengembangkan senyuman lebar, senyuman pertama yang Jongin lihat hari ini, dan dia pun menghampiri Key.

Keudanya lalu berbincang-bincang, meninggalkan Jongin berdiri sendiri sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka dengan perasaan canggung. Tidak ada celah bagi Jongin untuk ikut kedalam percakapan mereka. Key juga terlihat tidak menyukai Jongin.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Key dan Taemin keluar dari bus terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Key berbisik pada Taemin ketika keduanya telah berjalan beberapa meter dari bus.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan kemarahannya" Taemin berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

Key tidak berkata apa pun namun melirik sedikit pada Jongin yang juga keluar dari bus.

"Kau benar. Kesabaran itu juga ada batasnya" Key membalas ucapannya kemudian mengaitkan lengannya dan Taemin dengan erat. "Ayo cepat! My Jinki pasti sudah menungguku sekarang!"

Taemin hanya memberinya senyuman. Tapi ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin dan menatapnya sekali lagi. Sebelum Taemin menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _Maaf, Jongin-ah._

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Profesor belum juga datang.

Jongin duduk di kursinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menaruh dagunya di atas tangannya sendiri. Hatinya terasa sesak sejak Taemin memutuskan untuk tidak lagi peduli padanya pagi ini. Hei, apa yang salah? Bukankah ini yang ia mau? Mau Taemin untuk berhenti bicara padanya? Lalu, kenapa saat Taemin melakukannya, Jongin malah sakit hati?

Jongin membuang nafas lagi.

Manusia memang begitu rumit.

Dirinya lah yang paling rumit.

"Ketika kau membuang nafasmu sekali, satu kebahagiaanmu juga akan pergi menjauh"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menggarisi beberapa kata di buku modul nya dengan pencetak terang.

Kyungsoo melirik pada Jongin ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun.

"Apa yang membuat wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan di pagi hari seperti ini?"

Jongin juga tidak tau apakah ia harus menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo atau tidak. Ia hanya secara tidak sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi "Wajahmu selalu terlihat suram"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Benarkah?

"Bukankah banyak alasan untuk bahagia?"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lagi "Aku… Ha-hanya saja, banyak hal yang membuat ku merasa sedih"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Kau tau Kim Jongin-ssi. Kebahagiaan itu tergantung pada dirimu. Apa yang membuatmu sedih, hilangkan saja!"

Apa yang di katakan anak itu? Apa dia baru saja menyuruh Jongin untuk menghilangkan seluruh manusia di dunia ini? Termasuk Taemin, kedua orang tuanya, dan yang lain?

"Tidak semudah itu…" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo saat seorang Profesor berkepala botak telah memasuki kelas.

"Kau sendiri yang mempersulitnya!" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengambil kaca matanya dari dalam tas dan memakainya. "Belajarlah untuk bahagia. Karena bahagia itu sederhana. Bersyukurlah, dan dengan itu kau tidak harus memasang wajah menyedihkanmu lagi"

Jongin memandang pada Kyungsoo seolah lelaki itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Perlahan, wajah Jongin bersinar.

"Kim-ssi. Tolong alihkan pandanganmu dariku, sebelum ketauan Profesor!" Kyungsoo berucap datar.

"Jongin saja."

Kyungsoo mendongak dari buku modulnya namun sama sekali tidak menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin.

"Panggil aku Jongin saja. Tanpa embel-embel _ssi_. Cukup Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan mengembangkan senyuma kecil, hampir tidak terlihat oleh Jongin "Baiklah, Jongin. Aku mengerti."

Jongin kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Profesor dengan mata yang lebih bersinar. Hatinya sedikit menggetarkan rasa bahagia.

Dia sudah punya teman baru.

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tengah berjalan menuju lift. Kelasnya baru saja selesai, tidak seperti Taemin yang masih harus mengikuti organisasi di kampus, Jongin sudah akan pulang.

Dan ia malah merasakan sakit kepala yang lumayan buruk. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa. Kepalanya hanya mulai terasa berat sesaat setelah kelasnya selesai.

Jongin mendesah saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi dekat taman. Ia harus meminum painkiller nya. Jongin mengambil obat itu dari dalam tas nya dan membuka tutup botol air mineral yang baru… yang bahkan tidak bisa ia buka.

Jongin mengerang sambil tetap mencoba membuka tutup botol itu lagi yang akhirnya berhasil.

Sial. Apa rasanya sulit sekali bahkan hanya untuk membuka tutup botol saja? Atau mungkin ini karena dirinya yang semakin lemah?

"Oh Sehun!"

Lelaki berambut blonde itu menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemanggil.

"Apa?"

"Dasar kau! Kau baru saja mengambil roti milikku kan?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan tertawa keras "Ahh itu, maaf! Rotinya enak sekali sih!"

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan tindik di telinganya itu mengerang dan mengejar Sehun yang lari menjauhinya dengan tawa keras membahana.

Mata itu menghilang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit saat Sehun tertawa, dan rambut blondenya yang bergerak memantul ketika ia berlari…

Jongin merasa nafasnya berhenti.

Sehun sangatlah indah. Sangat amat indah kapanpun ia tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu.

Rasa sakit di kepala Jongin menghilang, tergantikan dengan rasa tergelitik di hatinya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya.

Tangan Jongin mengepal di dadanya.

"Tenanglah, jantung bodoh! Tenang!" Nafas Jongin semakin cepat sedang ia mengambil barang bawaannya dan bersiap menuju bus.

Ia tidak peduli pada sakit kepalanya lagi.

Berdiam diri di sana dan memperhatikan Sehun, malah akan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dan Jongin takut ia mati karena itu.

 **TBC**

 ** _Yuhuuu, tadinya mau post sampe chapter Sehun nembak Jongin tapi kepanjangan dan aku cape/plak/ hahaha. Makasih yang udh review favs follow, dan kritiknya. Di tunggu reviewnya, XD. Oh ya, buat ending OOTN huhu maaf ya kan aku udh bilang dari awal, gk janji bakal happy ending /di gampar/ dan aku rasa banyak yang benci sama aku karena ff itu hehe. Gak papa ko, jadi author emang gak mudah XD . tapi mungkin, aku usahain buat alternative ending yah. So, see you next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Ugly Twin (INA Vers)**

 **Author : by Fallenenigma**

 **Translated by : CicimotLee**

 **Do not copas please!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Confession…_**

 **I'm not over edit so, sorry for typos and happy reading…**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh" Kyungsoo mengerang dengan menaruh jidatnya di atas meja "Haruskah… Kita sungguh harus datang ke acara pesta kelulusan malam ini?"

"Tentu saja, itu kan wajib" Jongin membalas sambil memasukan semua buku tulisnya kedalam tas nya. "Yah… sebagai junior di kampus kita ini, kita tidak bisa untuk menolak. Ini adalah bagian dari tradisi kampus kita dimana junior yang sudah mendaftarkan dirinya ke kampus ini harus menghadiri pesta kelulusan para kaka kelas mereka, untuk mendapatkan inspirasi dan belajar lebih rajin lagi"

"Lalu, harus bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengerang keras sambil berdiri dari duduk nya " _Well,_ Jongin-ah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus sudah siap jam 7, kau mengerti?"

"Y- apa?" Jongin menaikan alisnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Tentu" Kyungsoo mengembangkan seringai puas miliknya. "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa menyetir?"

Jongin menelan ludah nya. Mempunyai mobil sendiri di kota besar seperti Seoul… Yah, Kyungsoo pasti salah satu bagian dari kalangan orang kaya. "Ba-baiklah…"

"Oke, kalo gitu. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo berkata dengan tangan melambai dan berlalu menjauh.

Jongin masih berdiri di sana. Senyuma kecil dengan perlahan mengambang di bibir nya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat dingin dan tak mudah di dekati, tapi pada kenyataannya dia berkebalikan dari itu semua.

Lelaki tan itu menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas.

Jongin berjalan melewati koridor kampusnya ketika ia begitu saja mendapati kembarannya –Taemin- sedang berbincang pada seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat gelap.

Oh. Choi Minho.

Keduanya terlihat tertawa ringan dan Jongin mampu melihat pancaran bahagia dari Taemin.

Selalu seperti itu.

Jongin menelan ludah saat ia menolehkan kepalanya dari arah itu dan berjalan menjauh.

Minho adalah yang pertama menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Bukankah dia kembaranmu?"

Taemin menolehkan kepala nya dan melihat sekeliling lalu mendapati adik kembar nya sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang keluar kampus ini. "Oh, yeah.. dia kembaranku"

"Dia sudah akan pulang?"

"Ku rasa iya" ucap Taemin "Mungkin dia hanya punya satu kelas hari ini"

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Minho sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian itu kembar, tapi menurutku kalian tidak terlihat dekat"

Taemin merasa hatinya tiba-tiba sakit ketika Minho mengatakan hal itu.

Mereka dulu sangat lah dekat. Ketika mereka masih kecil. Jongin begitu dekat dengan nya, dia selalu melekat pada nya. Jongin itu begitu pemalu sejak mereka kecil dan Taemin tidak bisa untuk tidak over protektif pada nya. Tapi hubungan mereka mulai merenggang saat mereka memasuki sekolah menengah. Taemin juga tidak tau kenapa. Dia sangat senang karena memiliki banyak teman baru di sekeliling nya… dan kekasih. Tapi Jongin berkebalikan dengan nya. Jongin memilih menyendiri, dan menjadi pendiam.

Jongin adalah target yang cocok untuk di buly, tapi kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menyentuh nya karena ia adalah saudara kembar Taemin. Taemin adalah satu-satunya orang yang melindungi nya, tapi Taemin tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin berubah menjadi seperti ini. Semua ini jelas sekali bukan hanya karena Zico _hyung_.

"Kita akan bertemu malam ini" Minho tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Taemin. "Sampai jumpa, sayang"

Taemin termagu sesaat. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tempat di mana Minho mencium nya tadi. Terasa sangat lembut.

Taemin merona dengan itu. Minho baru saja menciumnya!

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Taemin berdiri, di sana ada beberapa orang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian di dalam mata mereka.

" _A fucking slut._ " Satu di antara mereka bersuara.

"Kita akan membuatnya menyesal, camkan itu." seorang lain menimpali.

Setelah itu mereka membalikan tubuh nya dan berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selelsai bersiap-siap. Ia hanya mengenakan baju lengan panjang yang kasual dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Sederhana, karena ia bingung apa yang harus ia pakai. Malam ini pasti cuacanya dingin dan Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko dirinya akan kedinginan nanti. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin beberapa saat sebelum mengembangkan senyum nya.

Merasa bahagia hanya dengan sesuatu yang sederhana dalam hidup ini…

 ** _Drrrrt._**

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dan Jongin segera mengalihkan kepalanaya untuk melihat benda itu. Ia mengambil benda tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan nya.

"Aku sudah di luar, Princess"

Senyuman Jongin mengembang pada wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing dari temannya, Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke bawah sebentar lagi!"

Jongin membawa barang-barang nya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari rumah nya. Ia membuka pintu lalu melihat sebuah mobil hitam metalik terparkir di depan rumah nya. Kyungsoo melambai singkat dari dalam sana.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pada mobil itu dan membuka pintu nya.

"Wow." Jongin berseru saat ia melihat penampilan Kyungsoo "Kau terlihat… Hot…"

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo mencibir "Sekarang masuk lah dan kita akan berangkat"

Jongin memanatap pada Kyungsoo dan perlahan sebuah senyum miring terpatri di wajahnya. "Hei, hei. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdandan seperti ini? Ada seseorang yang kau sukai yang akan datang ke acara kelulusan malam ini?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kaget "Ti-tidak!"

"Well, lalu kenapa kau terlihat gugup?" Jongin bertanya, bingung.

"Aku, tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"Yah, hal itu telah menunjukan jika kau memang jatuh cinta pada seseorang aku yakin itu!"

"Huh" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam.

"Jadi, beritahu aku siapa lelaki beruntung itu Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab melainkan ia hanya melanjutkan menyetir menuju pesta perpisahan, mengabaikan segala kata-kata godaan yang ia dapatkan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Acara pesta perpisahan di sini mengambil konsep taman. Tempat ini bukan lah di area kampus, tetapi di taman Mokhwa. Sedikit jauh dari kota.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terpesona dengan keindahan taman ini yang di dekorasi oleh even organizer.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada temannya itu ketika ia tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari nya, namun ia malah melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap ke arah tempat lain.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan tempat.

Tapi **_seseorang._**

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan temannya itu, yang tertuju pada seorang lelaki pendek dengan rambut coklat yang tengah tertawa bahagia di pojok taman.

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Jongin bertanya lagi dan Kyungsoo terkejut karena nya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau minum sesuatu atau tidak tapi seluruh perhatianmu itu hanya tertuju pada Byun Baekhyun" Jongin memprotes.

Tentu saja ia tau Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu di tingkatan yang sama dengan mereka, yang juga mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Dia itu anak yang periang dan beruntung- hampir sama dengan Taemin namun memiliki sifat yang lebih menggemaskan.

"A-aku, tidak!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghindari pernyataan Jongin tadi.

"Hmmm…" Jongin hanya menggerakan alisnya naik turun. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu lucu saat dia tengah malu seperti ini.

"Kyungie-ah!"

Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini menolehkan kepala mereka pada asal suara.

Baekhyun datang!

Jongin dengan cepat menyadari bagaimana Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terlihat gugup.

"Hei! Tadinya aku berpikiran untuk menjemputmu kau ta- ah! Taemin?"

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan dengan segera menggeleng "Bu-bukan! Aku Jongin!"

"Jongin?" Baekhyun menggosok hidung nya sebentar sebelum ia memekik kaget "Oh! Kau kembaran nya kan! Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kalian berdua karena dalam gelap seperti ini! Kalian berdua terlihat sangat mirip!"

"Dalam gelap…" Jongin mengulangi kata itu dengan suara yang kurang jelas dan mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

"Jadi, uhm…" Baekhyun kembali memulai kali ini dengan perhatian yang jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mengangkap sinyal kecil untuknya segera pergi dari sana, dengan cepat melangkah mundur "Aku akan ambil minuman. Okay?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam yang meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringaian puas.

Jongin mendesah sambil terus berjalan di sekitar taman. Sendirian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lagi pula ia tidak punya teman lain selain Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, sebuah mobil berhenti di samping taman. Seorang lelaki mungil dengan rambut kriting membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan bantingan keras dan berlari menuju taman.

"Luhan-ah! Tunggu aku!" seseorang dengan rambut blonde mengerang keras sambil berjalan menghampiri Luhan dari belakang.

"Ck! Cepatlah, bayi besar! Kita harus menemukan Wufan _ge_ dan memberinya ucapan selamat terbesar karena akhirnya dia sudah lulus… AKHIRNYA!"

Sehun menghela nafas sambil tetap mengekor di belakang Luhan.

Wu Yifan adalah kakak sepupu Luhan yang mana harus tinggal kelas selama satu tahun karena kemalasannya untuk mengejar gelar itu.

"Ah! Itu dia! Yifan _ge_!" Luhan berteriak dengan tangan yang melambai penuh semangat. Ia berlari kearah Yigan dan meloncat girang pada yang lebih tua.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling taman untuk mencari tempat sajian kue yang tersedia.

Lalu ia melihat Jongin.

Lelaki itu terlihat berjalan di sekitar taman dengan segelas minuman di tangan kanannya. Ia berpakaian dengan baju yang terlihat nyaman di pakai, dan tanpa banyak berpikir Sehun segera saja menghampiri Jongin.

"E-hem…"

Jongin terlihat kaget saat ia melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya. Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Hai" Sehun melambaikan tangannya canggung dan terlihat merona. Beruntung tempat ini gelap, atau Jongin bisa menangkap dengan jelas jika ia merona malu.

"Ha-hai" Jongin membalas. Jantungnya mulai berdebar lebih cepat dan ia merasakan lututnya terasa seperti jely. Sehun yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya membuat ia merasa hampir gila.

"Ehm…" Sehun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Ka-kau sendirian?"

Jongin mengangguk dan ia meringis saat merasakan kepalanya kaku. Apa begitu sulit?

"A-aku juga" Sehun menambahkan, dan malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Keduanya jatuh dalam dalam keheningan yang canggung untuk beberapa waktu. Jongin menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat sepatunya sendiri sedangkan Sehun tidak bisa diam dan bergerak sedari tadi.

Sial.

Melihat Taemin begitu dekat seperti ini, Sehun yakin ia harus mengucapkannya sekarang!

Tembak!

Tembak!

"K-kim-" Sehun berhenti saat ia sadar jika suaranya terdengar pecah. Ia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan gugup.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan bibirnya terkatup menjadi garis yang kecil "Y-ya?"

"Ak-aku ah…" Sehun berhenti lagi.

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan suaranya ketika ia sekarang berhadapan dengan icarannya, Kim Taemin?

"Uhm… Kau mau… minum?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan memandangi Sehun. Sudah jelas jika ia memegang segelas orange juice.

"-oh benar. Kau sudah membawa minuman"

Jongin langsung tekekeh kecil sedangkan Sehun merasa ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam bagian laut terdalam.

"Wa-waktu itu…" Sehun memulai lagi, mencoba keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "K-au terlihat bersama seseorang. Pa-pacarmu?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dengan alis tertekuk.

Waktu itu?

Kapan?

Ah!

"Bukan, dia bukan pacar ku!" Jongin dengan segera menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi. "Ha-hanya teman saja. Bukan pacar ko. Bukan kekasihku"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Tapi setelahnya, dia merasa jika Jongin terlihat sangat lucu ketika lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat malu seperti itu.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan mu?" Jongin bertanya lagi "Waktu itu kau juga… bersama seseorang"

"Di-dia temanku" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Dia punya pacar"

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa begitu lega setelahnya "O-oh."

Keduanya kembali jatuh dalam keheningan. Sehun diam-diam mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat.

Tembak! Nyatakan!

Sekarang juga…

Atau tidak sama sekali…

"K-kim-ssi"

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Sehun tiba-tiba memekik.

"A-apa kau me-mempunyai ke-kekasih?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu padanya? Apa maksud lelaki itu?

Apa mungkin..?

"Ti-tidak ada" Jongin menjawab. Ia mencubit lehernya sendiri agar suaranya tidak terlalu gagap.

Sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan kasar setelah ia menahannya.

Ini saatnya!

"Ja-jadilah pa-pacarku!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan terpaksa, terdengar hampir berteriak membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka pada keduanya. Termasuk Luhan.

Jongin membelalakan matanya ketika ia menoleh dan melihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. "A-apa?"

"Ja-jadilah pacarku!" Sehun merasa lidahnya seperti jeli yang bahkan tidak bisa mengeja perkataannya dengan benar.

Jongin menelan ludahnya saat merasakan alirah darahnya seolah membeku.

Oh.

Ya Tuhan.

Seseorang…

Baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya!

"Terima!"

Entah dari mana kerumunan disana mulai riuh dan sangat berisik.

"Se-sehun!" Luhan memekik kaget, ia hendak berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menampar belakang kepalanya dengan keras tetapi Wufan memegang tangannya.

"Jangan mengacaukan moment ini! Nikmati saja pertunjukannya!" Wufan berbisik.

"Ta-tapi…" Luhan kembali hendak memprotes namun Wufan menutup mulut kecil Luhan dengan tangan besarnya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih dalam kepanikannya.

Seseorang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya… dan ia harus segera mengatakan sesuatu akan hal itu!

Kerumunan disana masih terus bersorak ramai, seolah menuntut jawaban yang memuaskan dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ak-aku menyukaimu se-sejak pertama kali… ak-aku menolongmu" Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, berharap ia bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya juga.

Yang Sehun maksud disini sebenarnya kerika ia menolong Taemin untuk gerakan dance yang mereka ikuti, akan tetapi yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin adalah ketika Sehun menolongnya di kamar mandi saat itu.

"Ak-aku menyukaimu. To-tolong jadilah kekasihku!" Sehun menyatakannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Ak-aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang paling bahagia yang pernah ada! Ak-aku janji!"

Kerumunan disana bersorak semakin kencang sedangkan Jongin merasa ia ingin sekali bersembunyi dari mereka semua dan menghilang di balik tanah ini.

"TERIMA! TERIMA!"

 _Tidakkkkk!_ Luhan berteriak penuh emosi di balik jemari tangan Wufan, akan tetapi yang keluar hanya teriakan yang terdengar lirih.

"Aku…" Suara Jongin bergetar karena ia menggertakan giginya.

Kerumunan itu diam beberapa saat, menunggu jawaban Jongin.

"Aku…"

Sehun rasanya hampir mati kekurangan oksigen karena ia menahan nafasnya penuh keputus asaan.

"Aku…" Jongin menelan ludahnya "Ba-baiklah"

"A-apa?" Sehun bertanya "Ba-baiklah maksudmu? I-iya?"

Jongin merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang. Ia hampir saja tersedak oleh suaranya sendiri.

Bayangan dimana Sehun yang menolongnya, Sehun yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat melihat Jongin… dan sekarang dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup "Y-ya…"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya ketika telinganya mendengar jawaban kecil itu.

Ya..

Ya…?

Iya..?

"Dia menjawab YA!" Sehun berteriak heboh dan kerumuman disana memekik kencang.

Kemudian Sehun kembalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jongin sebelum mengambil tangan yang lebih kecil itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangan miliknya pada tubuh Jongin, memeluknya.

Hmmm… Wanginya seperti cokelat.

Dan Sehun menyukai cokelat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim T-"

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Luhan "Lu-"

"Ikut aku, bodoh" Luhan berbisik sebelum memberikan Jongin senyuman termanis nya.

Sehun melirih kecil dengan tatapan penuh cinta pada Jongin sebelum dirinya di seret oleh Luhan. "Luhan-ah, mau kemana kau membawa k-"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada kembar yang salah!"

"Huh?" Sehun kebingungan "Apa maksudmu-"

"Oh sunbaenim!"

Keduanya berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut.

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseotang yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang memakai baju hitam dan putih yang terlihat besar di padu jeans ketat berwarna gelap yang mana membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Rambut almond panjangnya terurai dan terlihat begitu halus mengenai bahunya.

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"Ta-taemin-ah?" Sehun membeku akan pemandangan itu.

Taemin…?

"Hehe, hallo Xi sunbaenim" Taemin tersenyum dengan menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat.

"K-kim… T-Taem-?" suara Sehun terdengar jelas bergetar.

"Sunbaenim, kau sangat keren! Aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah menyukai Jongin selama itu. Selamat!" Taemin bersorak bahagia dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan darahnya membeku dalam tubuhnya "A-apa…?"

"Jongin mungkin sedikit pendiam tapi ketika kau sudah tau banyak tetntangnya, kau akan sangat mencintainya. Dia lelaki yang menakjubkan!" Taemin terus saja berbicara tanpa menyadari wajah Sehun yang berubah pucat.

Apa?

Ini… Taemin?

Jadi yang baru saja ia tembak tadi itu…

"… Tolong jaga Jongin, sunbaenim!"

Taemin membungkukan tubuhnya dengan sopan sebelum memberikan senyumannya yang paling ceria dan berbalik meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri disana dengan wajah nya yang paling bodoh.

"Lu…?"

Luhan menghela nafas dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Kau dalam masalah besar"

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC…._**

 ** _Hallo ada yang menunggu translate ff ini? Astagah maaf banget aku jarangggg update dan hapus beberapa ff ku, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena kuliah, seperti janji… abis ini aku update yang SoooKai, yang menunggu Oh-Ah di mohon kesabarannya huhu. Aku akan sebisa mungkin segera namatin Oh-Ah dan fokus translate ff ini. Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih banyak._**

 ** _Review please buat translate nya hehe, thanks for reading…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Ugly Twin (INA Vers)**

 **Author : by Fallenenigma**

 **Translated by : CicimotLee**

 **Do not copas please!**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Forceful Relationship_**

 **I'm not over edit so, sorry for typos and happy reading…**

 **HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengetuk-ngretukan jemari tangannya pada meja. Wajahnya terlihat suram dan ia tidak berhenti menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Luhan di sebelahnya juga sedang sangat kebingungan. Ia tengah duduk di lantai dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Kau lihat…" Luhan memulai "Aku tidak menyangka jika suatu hari aku akan memiliki teman yang sangat bodoh seperti mu"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Bayangan akan Jongin dan Taemin terasa buram di pikirannya.

Ahhh. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mampu membedakan mereka berdua? Apa kau buta Oh Sehun? Yang satu memiliki rambut panjang sewarna almond, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut pendek berwarna blonde! Oh astaga, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

"Tadi itu gelap, dan aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka!" Sehun berteriak, membela dirinya.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Aku bahkan bisa melihat perbedaannya dengan jelas walau aku berdiri jauh dari dia. Kim Taemin itu kurus dan langsing, juga caranya berpakaian tidak sama dengan kembarannya!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membedakan selera mereka dalam pakaian? Aku saja lupa apa baju yang ku pakai kemarin" Sehun mengerang.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh Oh Sehun. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan sebegini bod-"

"BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU DAN BANTU SAJA AKU!" Sehun meraung kesal, lelah dengan ejekan Luhan padanya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, dan dia sudah menerimamu"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Kenapa pula dia menerima mu padahal kan dia belum pernah berbicara denganmu?"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan kedua alis tertaut. Ya. Jongin saja bahkan tidak pernah saling bicara dengannya. Tapi kenapa Jongin menerima pernyataan cintanya begitu saja?

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau yang memulainya?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Mungkin saja kan kau terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai kau bicara padanya padahal kau mengira dia itu Ta-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya!" Sehun kembali membela dirinya. "Geez! Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku jika kembaran Taemin itu jarang sekali bicara dan sangat dingin! Tidak mungkin lah dia merespon apa yang ku katakan, benarkan?"

Luhan kembali menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap lantai. Dia terlihat agak bingung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengerang keras "Ugh… Kau sangat bodoh"

Sehun menggigit bibir nya, otaknya bekerja lebih keras dua sampai tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Haruskah aku memutuskannya saja?"

"Apa katamu?" Luhan memelototi Sehun dua kali lipat lebih seram dari sebelumnya "Kau bilang, memutuskan dia? Sialan kau Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kau itu idiot tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau juga setega itu!"

"Ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya!" Sehun protes "Apa kau mau membiarkanku bersama dengannya tanpa ada rasa tertarik sedikitpun padanya?"

"Ya, tapi kau bisa melakukannya nanti! Tidak sekarang, dasar bodoh!" Luhan merasa kefrustasian telah mendidih dalam dadanya "Jika kau melakukannya sekarang, image mu pasti akan jelek di mata Kim Taemin! Kau mau itu terjadi, huh?"

Sehun menelan kembali protesnya. Luhan benar juga. Taemin terlihat sangat senang dan bahkan berharap ia dan Jongin selalu bahagia. Dan jika ia menyakiti hati kembarannya itu, pasti Taemin juga akan membencinya.

"Jangann banyak bertingkah dulu. Jalani saja hubunganmu dengannya untuk satu minggu kedepan. Lalu saat tiba waktunya kau bisa membuangnya, katakan saja padanya kau dan dia tidak cocok satu sama lain sebagai alasan atau semacamnya."

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ini akan terasa sulit lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan.

Aish. Bagaimana bisa dia…

Ah!

Bodoh!

Sehun membenturkan lagi kepalanya pada meja.

Bodoh!

Sekarang, dia harus terikat dengan kembar yang salah yang tidak dia inginkan!

SIAL!

.

.

.

.

"… aku juga turut bahagia untkmu, Jongin-ah" seorang lelaki tinggi tengah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya. "…ya.. hehe… aku tahu"

Cahaya lampu disana sudah mati dan itu jelas sekali jika sang pemilik kamar sedang mencoba untuk segera tidur, sebelum ponselnya berdering.

"…hm.. baiklah. Jaga dirimu, sampai jumpa. Selamat tidur!"

Lelaki itu kemudian menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Genggamannya pada ponsel semakin melemah dan ponsel itu jatuh ke atas kasur.

Park Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang nya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

Benarkah Jongin baru saja menelponnya dan memberitahunya jika dia… Telah menjalin sebuah hubungan…? Dengan orang yang pernah menolongnya waktu itu?

Setetes kecil air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Chanyeol.

Lalu diikuti yang lainnya…

Lagi…

Dan lagi…

Detik itu juga Chanyeol menangis pilu. Ia terus menangis. Hatinya bagaikan pecah menjadi berjuta bagian dan dengan pelan ia merosot ke lantai. Air matanya berjatuhan di atas karpet dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa berhenti dari tangisannya.

Benar sekali, di apartement miliknya, Chanyeol menangisi rasa patah hatinya

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah kau sangat beruntung, huh?" Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin dengan wajah minim ekspresinya yang seperti biasa.

Jongin menelan ludahnya sambil bermain dengan kesepuluh jarinya, tidak menjawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa Oh Sehun malah langsung pulang setelah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Temannya bilang… Ibu nya membutuhkan bantuannya di rumah jadi Sehun-ssi harus segera mengantarnya pulang" Jongin membalas seadanya, sedikit tidak yakin dengan alasan biasa seperti itu.

"Well, bukankah itu tidak sopan?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Oh Sehun baru saja memiliki kekasih, masa iya hanya karena seorang teman bisa kacau seperti itu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Yah hatinya merasakan sedikit keanehan akan hal itu, tapi ia tidak bisa terus berpikir macam-macam.

Ia dan Oh Sehun, penyelamatnya yang tampan kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat rasa panas seolah menjalari tubuhnya. Jantung nya berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya dengan perlahan terlihat memerah selagi ia mengingat kejadian pernyataan cinta yang romantis itu.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dari ini.

+++HUNKAI+++

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya telah tiba. Sehun terlihat sedang menunggu kemunculan Jongin di luar kelas.

Well, ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain memaksakan hubungan ini dengan Jongin sebelum ia menendang lelaki itu dari kehidupannya begitu saja. Dengan alasan 'ku rasa kita tidak cocok bersama' terdengar lebih baik dari pada 'aku tidak sengaja menyatakan cinta padamu padahal yang aku suka adalah kaka kembarmu' , benarkan?

Jongin berjalan keluar kelas dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan ia dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan itu.

"Yo!" Sehun menyapa dengan senyuman kecil "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Uhm… Y-ya" Jongin terdengar berbisik, suaranya bahkan hampir tak terdengar "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kelasmu? Mahasiswa Management Bisnis selalu ada di kelas ini, benarkan? Tidak heran jika kau juga disini. Jadi, apa kau punya mata kuliah lain? Atau kegiatan klub?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya…

"Ow" Sehun berkedip cepat "Bahkan tidak ada pertemuan organisasi?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Yah, bagi dia itu semua memusingkan. Kenapa orang lain senang sekali memiliki tugas dan bergabung dalam sebuah organisasi di kampus mereka? Dan kenapa mereka juga suka mengikuti kegiatan klub? Jongin tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu karena pasti ia akan bertemu banyak orang di sana. Orang-orang yang akan selalu membandingkan dirinya dan Taemin.

Sehun berkedip "Jadi, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"…rumah?…"

Sehun memandang bagaimana cara Jongin sedikit menelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia kembali memandang lantai.

Wow. Ke rumah?

"Oke, tapi gimana kalo kita pergi ke café dulu? Aku masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum memulai kegiatan dance klub"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan usulan itu.

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak mau mengobrol lebih banyak dengan pacarmu ini?" Sehun bertanya, sebisa mungkin menahan kekesalannya. Apa lelaki di depannya ini tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya? Tidak kah dia tahu jika ketika dua orang terjalin dalam sebuah hubungan, mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk saling berbagi? Saling berbicara tentunya. Bukan terus saling mendiamkan.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya gugup sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus bagus" Sehun tersenyum "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Itu…" Jongin memainkan jemari tangannya "Te-terserah kau saja"

"Aku yang menentukan?" Sehun bertanya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Well… bagaimana dengan Banana Tree?"

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatap kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Sehun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

 _Wow_. Sehun diam-diam berpikir. Tangan Jongin sangat kecil. Sangat cocok dengan tangan Sehun yang besar.

Tubuh Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dari Jongin jadi tidak heran jika tangan Sehun juga lebih besar dan lebih panjang dari Jongin. Sehun jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya menggenggam tangan Taemin.

Sehun menghela nafas dan Jongin mendongak untuk melihatnya sebelum kembali menatap jalanan.

Setelah berganti bus sebanyak dua kali dan berjalan beberapa saat, keduanya sampai di Banana Tree.

Mereka berjalan kearah meja yang masih kosong dan Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tempat itu. Ia menyukai café ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengajak Taemin kesini jika saja mereka berpacaran. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia memilki Jongin dan dia tidak punya pilihan yang lain.

Untuk beberapa waktu saja.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Sehun bertanya santai

"Aku- ahhh…" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya cepat karena dia merasa perasaan gugup menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya "…Stawberry parfait"

"Aku mau blackforest" Sehun berkata sambil menelusuri buku menu. "Blackforest di sini adalah blacforest terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku selalu menginkannya setiap hari. Sayangnya, itu mahal sekali. Hahaha"

Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku menu.

Setelah memesan, keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan.

Sehun mendengus kecil. Jongin sangat membosankan. Dia tidak ceria seperti Taemin. Dia juga tidak bisa membuat jantung Sehun berdetak kencang seperti Taemin.

"Apa Taemin punya pacar?" Sehun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran

Jongin mendongak terkejut ketika nama kembarannya itu di sebut. Jongin sangat sensitive akan segala hal menyangkut Taemin.

"…Tidak"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya walaupun hatinya bersorak senang saat tahu Taemin masih belum jadi milik orang lain.

"… Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa dia dekat dengan seorang laki-laki?" Sehun bertanya lagi, masih penasaran.

"Dia dekat dengan banyak lelaki"

Sehun ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi namun ia menyadari sedikit perubahan pada raut wajah Jongin.

Hmm? Apa ada yang salah?

Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menelan pertanyaanya saja dan keduanya kembali terdiam.

Sehun menyempatkan kesempatan untuk menelusuri Jongin lebih jauh lagi.

Well, Luhan benar. Taemin jauh lebih cantik dari Jongin. Mata Jongin terlihat sayu, dan Sehun tidak menyukainya. Kulit Jongin terlihat gelap, tidak seperti Taemin yang terlihat bersinar. Hidungnya juga sedikit pesek dan bibirnya terlalu tebal bagi Sehun untuk menyukainya. Dan rambut itu. Ah, rambut yang berwarna terang. Tidak cocok sama sekali dengan kulit tan Jongin, dan Sehun merasa semakin iritasi melihat kepribadian Jongin yang sangat pendiam. Heck. Dia sangat kacau.

Seorang pelayan datang memecah suasana hening yang canggung itu dengan menaruh piring berisi kue dan minuman di depan mereka.

Karena Jongin tidak mau mengatakan apapun tentangnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Aku suka kue, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah berhasil kapanpun aku membuat kue dengan tanganku sendiri"

Jongin mendongak dari kue yang ia tatap dengan rasa penasaran.

"Satu hari, saat aku ingin membuat sebuah roti rasa green tea, saat itu di rumahku tidak ada tepung. Dan hari itu sangat panas, aku terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli tepung" Sehun bercerita dan menusuk blacforest nya. "Lalu aku melihat tepung. Lebih tepatnya tepung kanji"

Jongin melebarkan matanya pada kata 'tepung' yang Sehun sebut.

"Lalu aku menaburkannya pada adonan dan mulai mengovennya" Sehun menghela nafas. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Keras seperti batu" Jongin menjawab kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sehun tertegun saat melihat Jongin tertawa.

Mata Jongin berganti dengan eye-smile dan itu sangat indah. Bibirnya terbuka lebar memamerkan gigi seputih mutiara, dan suara merdu nya memenuhi telinga Sehun. Sehun membeku beberapa saat dan Jongin dengan segera menghentikan tawanya.

"A-ada yang salah?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah panik membuat Sehun di tarik kembali pada kenyataan.

"Ti-tidak. It-itu tadi…" Sehun menelan ludahnya saat merasakan rasa berdebar di hatinya "Ti-tidak apa-apa ko"

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun memakan blackforest miliknya dengan cepat. Sehun pasti sangat menyukai kue itu.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya "Apa itu… enak?"

"Kau mau coba?" Sehun bertanya sambil memotong kue nya dan menyodorkannya ke depan bibir Jongin.

Jongin merasa terkejut. Dia hanya ingin bertanya, bukannya di suapi. Jongin dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Ayolah, segigit saja!" Sehun berkata penuh semangat akan kue nya "Rasanya sangat enak. Percaya padaku!"

Jongin dengan ragu membuka mulutnya dan meraup kue tersebut.

Cokelat…

Oh My God…

Ini pasti terbuat dari swiss manier cooking chocolate. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Di oven dalam 350 derajat celcius. Semuanya sempurna.

Jongin bergumam dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Kue ini jelas sangat enak.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran

Jongin menatap Sehun beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk lagi dengan senyuman kecil masih tersemat di wajahnya "Tidak apa-apa…"

Dan Jongin meyakinkan dirinya jika ia akan membuatkan Sehun kue blacforest terbaik yang rasanya sama dengan blackforest ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan tubuhnya pada lantai klub dance dengan lemah.

"Disana kau, Oh Sehun" temannya, Yixing tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga saat ia melihat Sehun "Aku sudah mendengar tentang kejadian semalam. Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Sehun duduk dengan cepat, terkejut "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Duh. Kau dan kembaran Kim Taemin itu. Pernyataan cinta yang super romantis. Well, berita itu tersebar pada seluruh junior di kampus kita. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya di kamar mandi hari ini" Yixing tertawa genit "Jadi? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai kembaran Taemin itu?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya "Rahasia… cukup begitu…"

"Kau ini sesuatu sekali, iya kan? Baru saja satu minggu para junior masuk universitas tapi kau sudah bergerak dengan cepat"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi dan memilih untuk mengabaikan celotehan Yixing.

"Ah, anak-anak sudah datang" Yixing menggerutu sambil menegakan tubuhnya berdiri dan menghampiri target yang pasti, No Minwoo.

Sehun melirik kecil pada anak baru yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan Yixing. Taemin ada disana, bersama dengan teman-temannya No Minwoo dan Kim Hanbin.

Taemin memakai kaos putih longgar yang terlihat kebesaran dan jeans yang sangat ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjang nya. Rambut panjangnya di ikat dan membuat terlihat wajahnya sempurna tanpa cacat. Topi yang di pakai terbalik menutupi kepalanya dengan sempurna.

"Sial. Dia cantik sekali" Sehun mengerang dengan helaan nafas.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mampu membedakan Jongin dan Taemin saat itu? Wajah mereka saja berbeda!

Baiklah, mereka memang terlihat mirip tapi sungguh Taemin masih jauh lebih cantik dari pada Jongin.

Mungkin Sehun butuh kaca mata. Benar, ia tidak pernah memakai benda itu selama ini. Mungkin saja ada masalah dengan penglihatannya yang entah kapan.

Sehun berdiri ketika Hyukjae memasuki ruangan. Diikuti oleh seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut agak kriting di belakangnya.

Siapa dia? Yang pasti bukan Donghae, kekasih Hyukjae.

"Atur posisi kalian!" Hyukjae menepukan kedua tangannya. "Cepat, cepat guys!"

Sehun dan anak-anak yang lainnya buru-buru berjajar untuk membuat barisan yang rapih, dengan kedua pasangan yang sama dengan posisi yang telah di tentukan dulu. Sehun menghampiri Taemin yang tengah tersenyum entah karena apa.

"Sunbaenim" Taemin tersenyum lebar ketika Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ha-hai" Sehun tersenyum "Jangan panggil aku sunbaenim. H-hyung terdengar lebih baik"

"Hyung" Taemin mencoba dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan "Hehe"

Sehun mencoba keras untuk menahan keinginannya yang ingin memeluk lelaki itu sampai puas. Taemin sangat menggemaskan, cantik dan begitu indah di waktu yang sama.

Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun tiba-tiba saja musik mulai di mainkan, memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk mengikuti alunan musik dan ritme. Matanya lalu terfokus pada seorang lelaki tinggi yang mengikuti Hyukjae ke dalam studio dance. Lelaki itu tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Bukan, bukan.

Melainkan ke arah Taemin.

Sehun dengan refleks menolehkan kepalanya pada Taemin yang mana mendapati Taemin tengah balas tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

What the f-

"Stop, stop, stop!" Hyukjae berseru dari depan dan mematikan musiknya. "Hei Oh Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini waktunya untuk berlatih dance!"

Sehun terkejut akan suara menyebalkan Hyukjae, ia baru sadar jika dirinya telah salah dalam ritme dan gerakan.

"Ma-maaf" Sehun berucap gugup. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan.

Sial!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Fast update? Jarang yakan? Aku cuman translate satu chapter tapi** **L** **moga chap depan bisa 2 chapter lagi seperti biasanya. Wkwkwk, karena aku belum dpt ide buat 141 jadi aku next translate ff ini dulu. Si Sehun makin nyebelin aja XD pas translate aku rasanya pengen mukul kepala ganteng(?) nya itu pake sendok eh tapi tar ada beruang ngamuk wkwk.**

 **Thanks for review and follow, maaf jika ada salah mengartikan kata** **J** **see you next chapter!**


End file.
